Nagai lost Shimai
by reinayamato
Summary: What if Sakura was the Jinchuriki of Isobu the three tailed Bijuu? What if she was the long lost daughter of a certain family in Suna? How would things be different?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto… damn you Kishi-chan…

**Warning: **Language kiddies… PG13

* * *

_"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**_Darkpetal16-sama is my master… _**

* * *

**_Uchiha Non massacre _**

* * *

_**Nagai lost Shimai **_

nagai

** ..**

** ..**

** ..**

** ..**

** ..**

** .. **

** ..**

** ..**

** .. **

** .. **

Chapter One **Introductions **

I walked slowly towards the Academy. The morning had started the same as any other. I had woken up, showered, brushed my teeth and hair, clothed myself, ate and left. The only two things that had been abnormal this morning was that I had changed my clothing choice and today I was to become a genin and put on teams.

I had on a dark red short-sleeved kimono shirt. Red hakama pants covered my legs and tied tightly at the ends. A pale pink thin belt tied into a bow just below my breasts. Bandages tied the bottom of my loose pant legs. From my calves to ankles tight.

The white bandages disappeared into red socks that covered my feet and ankles, a pair of white sandals over them. White bandages wrapped from both my elbows to my knuckles and dark red fingerless gloves that were laced with white covered my hands.

The roots of my hair was a deep dark blood red while the rest were a pastel pink. I had it cut a few inches above of my scalp. I never bothered brushing it, it always stayed to same style. Messy and un- kept, but that fit me and I liked it. –Think of Gaara's hair-

Dark and light red freckles sprinkled across my nose and cheeks. And deep dimples showed when I smiled. Which was rare.

* * *

**-A/N I am adding that she has freckles and dimples and you can't do anything about it!-**

* * *

I often caught students and adults staring in my pupil-less aqua foam green orbs. Thick black eyelashes surrounded them and the tips brushed my pink delicate eyebrows. My lips were full and dark _blood red. _The other feature I had caught many looking at was the red kanji for 'lake' on the right side of my forhead.

It had been carved there when I was a baby. The scar had deepened and turned red when the tailed demon, Isobu, was sealed into me.

The thing that had captured most people's attention was the white peanut shaped metal container strapped to my back by a thick red strap.

The container was a rather large thing and was a few inches shorter than me. Which was not very tall considering my size is four-eleven. The large cream colored container was filled to the brim with gallons of clear, fresh water. It was shut tightly by a red cork.

I carried the container everywhere I went and almost never took it off. –Think of Gaara's A/N-

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I mentally sighed as the girls around me shrieked and cried. My expression was carefully blank as Iruka announced my team to be Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. I glanced from the corners of my eyes at the two boys flanking my sides. Great.

**This should be interesting, Kura-chan. **Isobu snorted inside my mind.

_Ah, and why is that, turtle-chan? _

Said turtle snorted once more at my nickname for him but answered, nevertheless.

**They're either brave or foolish little bastards to be pairing two Jinchūriki on a single team. I'm not very impressed by the Uchiha brat. **

_Ah, so that's why you find it interesting. I cannot say I don't agree._ I glanced again at the bouncing blond beside me. _Yes, this would indeed be interesting. _

_Very interesting, indeed. _

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I sat quietly with an emotion free look as I watched my new blonde team mate wedge the eraser between the door and the frame.

I had to refrain a sigh from bubbling up my throat. Naruto, Sasuke, and I have been waiting _three_ hours for our new sensei to appear. I had sat quietly and meditated during the time given while Naruto whined and Sasuke could barely control his anger.

I had a feeling Isobu thought it was funny, too.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the telltale pitter patter of shoes walking down the hallways and making its way towards us. Naruto rushed back to his seat, was settled down and watching with wide and excited eyes. I, too, directed my attention to the classroom door.

A glove clad hand reached through the crack in the door. Next came a head with a silver bush on top. I watched silently as the eraser seemed to fall in slow motion onto the silver-haired man's head and dust cloud around him.

Beside me, Naruto burst out laughing. His head lay on the table while his hands were pounding said table while cackling loudly. The corner of my lips titled at the picture he made, but just as quickly swirled into perfect aloofness.

On the other side of me Sasuke watched the jounin with wide, surprised and wary eyes. I could almost hear what he was thinking: _Is this really a jounin? Tsk, pathetic._

I turned back to the bush headed sensei who had picked up the dirty eraser –that had gathered a _week's_ worth of chalk dust- and observe it then us. "My first impression of you guys is… I hate you all."

This time, I did sigh.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

"Alright!" The new sensei chirped as he clapped his hands together. "Let's introduce ourselves." When the response he received was blank stares he sighed and continued. "Like Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams for the future."

Sasuke and I simply stared at the man while Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why don't you go first, sensei…? You seem sort of suspicious…"

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. Hobbies… Hm… As for my dreams…"

"All we learned is your name!" Naruto shrieked. Sasuke grunted in the same annoyance. Me? I could care less.

Naruto's only response was a happy eye crease from his object of distress. "Okay Blondie. You're up."

Naruto huffed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup of ramen but I like when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen at Ichiraku better! I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to be ready. My hobbies are eating ramen. My dream is to become the greatest hokage! Then the villagers will respect me!"

Kakashi nodded his head and gestured for Sasuke to speak.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes. I dislike almost everything. My hobbies are training. My dream is to surpass my Aniki." He said in a monotone.

Kakashi paused for a while then nodded once more and looked to me. "Okay the lady last then."

I stared blankly at Kakashi for a few seconds then blinked and sighed internally. "My name is Sakura. No surname. I like training and… Dango. I dislike idiots who pry into my business and people who act like they own me. My hobby is training. My dream is to… private." I finished.

**Good job. **Isobu deadpanned sarcastically. **Cause that was so friendly and welcoming. **

I chose to ignore the annoying turtle and focus on what my sensei was saying.

"Alright! You all have… unique personalities. We're going to begin a mission tomorrow First we are going to do something us for can all do."

"What is it?" Naruto asked eagerly, leaning in.

"Survival training."

"Survival training?"

"Yep. Out of twenty seven graduates only nine pass. Eighteen will be sent back to the academy. So roughly sixty-six drop out."

"S-so w-what training e-exactly?" Naruto inquired.

"Anyway…" Kakashi ignored the blond and proceeded to explain where and when we were supposed to be meeting.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews is love. I need suggestions on a new story! Give me feedback on this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two** Bell Test **

**Disclaimer: **Don't. Own. Naruto. Damn it.

**Warning: **Language

* * *

_"No matter how smart you are, you can never convince someone stupid that they're stupid."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

I crossed arms over my chest and walked silently to the bridge where my team was supposed to meet. I was arriving two hours late because I figured if Kakashi was late yesterday, what would stop him from being late today?

Once Naruto caught sight of me he brightened and smiled widely. "Sakura-chan!" I nodded slightly and leaned against the red bridge, between the two boys.

"Why were you so late?" Sasuke inquired. I glanced at the raven-haired boy to find him eyeing me curiously.

"You guys didn't figure it out? If Kakashi-sensei was late yesterday, what would stop him from being late _today_? Also the thing about not eating? Why would he order that if he didn't want to use it against it during the test?" I replied vaguely with a shrug.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened as realization dawned upon them… and their stomachs.

"Aw man I could have ate breakfast today!" Naruto whined while holding his growling stomach. I could see the realization, then anger and resentment on Sasuke's features. I wasted no time in reaching into my kunai pouch and pulling out three apples. I tossed it to the surprised boys.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped. I nodded politely.

"Hn. Thanks." Another nod. After a few minutes of silence, save for the crunching of apples, I cleared my throat.

"There's another thing I thought about yesterday." I murmured. They looked at me curiously, silently prompting me to continue. "He said it was a survival test, correct?" Two nods.

"Then most likely we'll be surviving against _him_. Which means either we'll have to literally use our survival skills or that we have to fight him to achieve something. And since I seriously doubt it's the first then I'll stick with the latter. If it's not this then we can regroup during the test and try something else. Un?"

"Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn. Yes also while I was speaking with my Aniki and …_cousin_… yesterday they mentioned something about Hatake-sensei being big on teamwork."

I nodded quickly then internally sighed at Naruto's confused face. "Teamwork. So the information we have is that Kakashi-sensei will make us fight him the gain something… we have to use teamwork to gain it… and if we don't he'll use not eating breakfast against us." Three nods.

**Make sure you pass this, pinky. I ****_seriously_**** don't want to repeat the Academy. **I couldn't agree more.

As soon as Isobu had said that, there was a loud 'pop' behind me. I, along with my two new team mates turned to our newly arrived sensei. I stared at him blankly while Sasuke glared and Naruto burst out shrieking about how late he was.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gave us an eye crease. "About that… You see I was walking and this black cat crossed me—"

He didn't even get to finish before Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. "Liar!"

He ignored Naruto and reached into his pocket, pulling out a timer. Kakashi led us to the middle of the training grounds that had three large stumps wedged into the ground. He set the timer and placed it on the middle stump. "Alright. I set the timer for noon. You'll have that time to get these bells from me."

I glanced to the jingling bells tied to his waist and immediately noted there was only two. I didn't bother to comment on that small fact and instead crossed my arms and stared blankly at Kakashi.

"If you don't get the bell you don't get lunch." I internally smirked at his surprised look when none of our stomachs growled. Naruto grinned widely while Sasuke smirked. "The one that doesn't get the bell also has to return to the Academy."

I sighed mentally as I could practically hear the Uchiha and Uzumaki's thoughts. I gave them both brief warning looks and nodded.

"Ready? Begin!" Kakashi announced. I grabbed both boys' collars and disappeared in a flurry of water.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I watched from my spot on a thick branch as Kakashi whipped out an orange book and started to read. What an idiot.

**Porn? He's reading ****_porn_****? **The three-tailed turtle doubled over in laughter. **Some nice sensei you roped in, eh, pinky? **

My brief annoyance switched into aloofness as I watched Sasuke crouch in a nearby tree. I gave him the signal by nodding and holding up my pointer and thumb in a 'o' shape. He nodded back and turned to look at the reading Kakashi, as did i.

I stared intently as I noted Kakashi's eyes briefly flickering up when a barrel of kunai and shiruken were thrust at him at neck-break speed.

The jounin swiftly dodged them and was about to head off to the source of the weapons when Naruto jumped out of the trees.

I could hear the distant call of 'Kage no Bunshin!' and then dozens of orange-clad Naruto's surrounded the silver-haired sensei. They all attacked him at once and I could see the widening of his eyes, signaling that he was surprised and didn't expect it.

Nevertheless, he quickly defeated the shadow clones and appearing behind Naruto.

My eyes widened a fracture when the words, 'Thousand years of pain!' came from Kakashi's mouth and his fingers aimed for Naruto's behind. My features twisted into one of unbelievable disgust and horror.

**. . . .**

I quickly let out an unnoticeable breath of relief when Sasuke tackled Naruto out of the way and dragged him into the bushes. I eyed the jounin warily, fully disturbed that he tried to butt-rape my new team mate. I then smirked at the surprised look on the newbie teacher's face.

Sasuke quickly jumped out of the bush, without Naruto, and in front of Kakashi.

I took this as my cue and stood. I extended my arm and opened my hand. Water smoothly flowed out of my peanut-shaped container and snuck up behind Kakashi, waiting for its orders.

Sasuke wasted no time in making a few hand seals and calling out 'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!' a giant fireball flew in the direction of a stunned Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped away just in but was quickly immobilized as water slithered around his arms and legs, pinning them to him. I jumped down from my perch and landed silently in front of him. My arm still extended and my hand made into a loose fist. Sasuke and Naruto flanked my sides.

I felt the soft, slightly callused skin and rough cloths against my water. My eyes flashed red and orbs, yellow and my fist tightened slightly, making the water freeze. My breathing grew slightly ragged, but still unnoticeable.

**Breathe, pinky. **

I took his advice and took a couple deep, but silent, breaths. My eyes changed back to normal but my grip and the ice still remained.

"Hah! Take that Kakashi-sensei! We beat you! And we used team work!" Naruto announced proudly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with a smirk. I said nothing and just stared emotionlessly.

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed as if he was in deep thought. "You all… pass!"

"Yes! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered and jumped in joy. Sasuke's smirk never left his features. I did what I always did. Stare.

**Nice job, kid. **

I mentally frowned_. I almost lost control. _

**Key work being ****_almost_****. All that matters is you didn't. So ease up. **

_But I almost killed Kakashi-sensei. _

**Pinky. Chill. You didn't, did you? **

_Well no… but—_

**But nothing. You didn't. Now clear your head. Your team mates are talking to you. **

I sighed internally and turned my attention back to my team mates who were looking at me curiously. I noted during my distress, my eyebrows had scrunched together and a frown tugged down at my lips. I immediately cleared my face into perfect aloofness.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Dobe was saying that we should go to lunch." Sasuke informed me. Naruto smiled largely.

"Yeah! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" The blond shouted. He looked to Sasuke who sighed but agreed, then to me. I nodded once slowly. The three of us turned to Kakashi.

"Sure. But I can't really…" He trailed off and gestured with his head to the ice around both his arms and ankles sheepishly.

I grunted and released my hold so the ice dissolved into water once more and slowly flowed back into the container strapped onto my back. I reached into my pouch, pulled out a red cork and twisted it tightly into the top of my container.

I looked back to my team and nodded. We made our way to Ichiraku's.

* * *

**Happy birthday to me! June 26****th****! Anyway review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three** New mission **

**Disclaimer: **Kishi-chan won't give me Naruto

**Warning: **Language

* * *

_"When we go to seafood restaurants I tell them 'Just water for me, thanks.'"_

_-Fish _

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and I walked back to the Hokage tower. A porn-reading overly happy Kakashi trailed behind us and before us, in a bubble of water, Tora the cat slept.

As soon as we had made it to the front doors of the towers, I transported Sasuke, Naruto and myself to the front of the Hokage's office. But not before glaring at a certain silver-haired sensei. He could do his poof thing by himself for all I care. That's what he gets for sending us on that _damn awful_ cat mission.

Before any of us walked in I proceeded to pop the bubble of water, catch a still sleeping Tora in my arms and store the water back in my container.

The moment we stepped into the room, Tora was yanked out of my arms and into the suffocating ones of the Daimyō's wife. I mentally sweatdropped. No wonder why that cat was always running away. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for it, though.

The scratched and injured boys on both sides of me, however, disagreed. They both –even Naruto-smirked viciously as we watched Tora get squeezed. The woman had thanked us profusely, paid, and left.

The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, smiled kindly at us. "Alright. For your next mission I have… Babysitting the Daimyō's son, picking some potatoes for Mizrahi-san, or going to get groceries for—"

"No!" Naruto yelled, crossing him arms in a big 'x' "I am done with these crappy missions Jiji! I want a better mission!" Kakashi slapped his forhead.

Iruka stood and glowered at him with a flushed face. "Idiot!"

I sighed mentally and lost interest in the conversation. So, naturally, I turned to Isobu.

**Oh, **Isobu commented sarcastically. **I am flattered to be your source of entertainment, pinky. **

The corner of my lips tilted ever-so-slightly in amusement.

**Hmm… wonder if the brat will get a higher mission for your team?**

I hummed silently in thought_. Yes, I did believe he will be able to, considering how close he is with the Hokage…_

**Oh look, they're talking again. **

I tuned in on the conversation.

"-fine Naruto. Team seven will be assigned a C-rank escort mission." The hokage announced. I inwardly smirked. Told ya so.

"Who is it!?" Naruto yelled eagerly. "Is it an important person? A princess?" Sasuke facepalmed at Naruto's stupidity. I sighed. The hokage just looked amused.

"He's here now. Come in!" He yelled so the occupant standing by the door could hear. The door opened slowly and a …fluffy… man came in with a bottle in his hand. I cringed. Since my senses were enhanced greatly by Isobu, the smell of sake radiating off him was sickening.

"Hah! So these brats are the ones who will protecting me? The blond one looks like he couldn't hurt a fly!" I stared at him blankly but the water in my container was swirling slowly. I watched as Naruto attempted to attack him and as Kakashi held him down.

"Don't worry, I am a jounin." He prompted. Tazuna only scoffed. My eyes narrowed slightly as his rudeness and the water in my container shifted, the cork loosening ever-so-slightly.

"Anyways, I am Tazuna. I am a master bridge builder." The man tsked and dismissed us. My eyes flashed in annoyance. The hokage, seeing the said quickly rising annoyance interrupted.

"Team seven, your mission is to escort Tazuna to the land of waves. Dismissed." We nodded and Kakashi turned to us.

"Meet at the gates in fifteen minutes. Pack for traveling and don't be late." I refrained the urge to roll my eyes at his ironic statement and vanished in a flurry of water instead.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I showed up at the gates, in a fashion much like I had in the Hokage's office. Almost gave the drinking Tazuna a heart attack. I smirked at that. Naruto showed up next. Not surprisingly, he was excited to leave the village gates.

Sasuke showed up third. What put me off slightly was the two older shinobi that flanked his sides. I quickly analyzed them and came to the conclusion that they were, Sasuke's Aniki, Itachi, and the _cousin_ my raven-haired team mate had recently talked about, Shisui.

"Who are you!?" Naruto screeched at the pair of them once they came into earshot. I spared him a glance then turned back to eye the elder Uchiha blankly.

Sasuke grunted. "This is my Aniki, Itachi and …_cousin… _Shisui."

Itachi nodded politely while Shisui stepped up and waved his arm hyperactively. "Hi there! I am Shisui Uchiha! You must be Sasu-chan's team mates!" I scoffed silently as he regarded us like children and eyed the un-like Uchiha warily.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto yelled back enthusiastically. Sasuke and I simultaneously sighed. Four pairs of eyes then turned expectantly to me.

I grunted. "Sakura."

It stayed silent for a moment but that was broken when Shisui squealed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're so… cute!" He cooed and petted my short, unruly red and pink hair.

"Shisui! Don't touch my team mates." Sasuke snapped irritably. Said man only spared the younger Uchiha a glance then pulled me closer.

"But Sakura-Chan's so kawaii!"

Isobu roared in laughter and I frowned in annoyance. The cork to my container popped off and water leaked out. Shisui seemed to be too distracted to notice. The water curled around Shisui's waist and _gently _ripped him off me, picked him up in the air, and deposited him by Itachi's side.

The water made its way back into me container, pulling and twisted on the cork with it. My face twisted back into its original aloofness.

"Please refrain from touching me, Uchiha-san." I spoke monotonously, even as the water was swirling rapidly in my container. So I _was_ a bit miffed at being called kawaii. I inwardly cringed at the word and Isobu fell over, grabbing his sides and laughing harder.

I promptly ignored him and focused on the Uchiha. Shisui seemed a bit surprised but his lips split into a wide grin. I resisted the urge to sigh. What _now_? I turned my attention to Itachi and raised a delicate eyebrow at him.

His onyx gray eyes glinted with morbid curiosity and interest.

Before I could read into it any further, Kakashi popped right beside me. My water shifted in annoyance at his attempt to a flashy entrance.

He gave a lazy wave to no one in particular. "Yo." He then noticed the two intruding Uchiha and eyed them then gave then his signature eye-crease smile. However, I could see his lone grey eye sharpening slightly. "What are you boys doing here?"

"We have a mission." Itachi answered. "Sasuke's mission departure was the same time as ours so we decided to see him off." Kakashi nodded and turned his attention to us. I eyed his smile warily and had a feeling Naruto and Sasuke were also.

"Since Sakura-chan was so considerate to teaching you boys to run in the trees…" I internally grimaced, knowing where this was going to head, and stepped back and between the two older Uchiha. "Then we will travel by that."

"But sensei, how will Tazuna—"Naruto was cut off by Kakashi's wiggling finger in his face.

"Ah, I was getting there. You _both_ will _carry_ Tazuna-san." He ended a bit giddy. Both Naruto and Sasuke visibly deflated.

"Ah come on sensei! You're not still mad about that incident are you!?" Naruto whined. As the three boys got into their discussion Shisui bent down so his mouth was to my ear.

"What incident are they talking about?" He whispered curiously. Itachi didn't reveal anything physically, but I knew he was listening in. I smirked slightly at what my team mates were talking about.

"About a week ago after Kakashi-sensei was late to one of our training sessions . . . _Again_, Naruto came up with _brilliant_ to get revenge by stealing sensei's Icha Icha book. And he dragged Sasuke into it too and got him to use his fire ball jutsu to burn it." I revealed. Shisui paled and shook his head.

I turned my attention back to my team mates and frowned as Naruto and Sasuke got into another verbal fight. Kakashi was attempting to break them up. Key word, _attempting_.

I tsked and frowned. "Annoying." I mumbled. Shisui and Itachi looked at me in surprise.

**Tsk. Control your team, pinky. **

I nodded in agreement and stepped forward so I was once again standing between the two boys. "Urusai." I grunted and clicked my tongue. That shut them up. "Let's go." I turned towards the gates and started to walk. I didn't need to look back to know that the boys followed me like lost puppies.

I felt a heat on the back on my head and glanced over my shoulder. The two elder Uchiha watched me wonder and interest, one concealed more than the other. I gave them a short nod and turned back around.

Once we were at the edge of the forest, I watched with a carefully blank face as _both_ Sasuke and Naruto hoisted Tazuna up.

Isobu, however, had no such reserves and was laughing roaring loud inside my head.

I fell back so I was behind the three and was in line with Kakashi. At Kakashi's nod, the five of us took to the tree branches and started on a paced run.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I sighed in annoyance as I spotted the puddle on the thick branch that we were a couple branches away from jumping on.

What type of idiot do these people take us for? It was a bright sunny day and hadn't rained in weeks. I looked to Kakashi. He looked back to me and smiled happily.

. . .

Never mind. What type of idiot does these people take _me_ for?

I commanded my water to loosen my cork and slipped it into my kunai pouch.

I watched closely as the puddle didn't react as Sasuke, Naruto and Tazuna jumped on the tree branch it was on to the next one. Once my and Kakashi's feet simultaneously touched the branch, chains flew out of the puddle and wrapped around Kakashi. I didn't even flinch as the chains dug into his skin and sliced through him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out as he and the other two –Tazuna forcefully- turned around. Naruto immediately froze on the spot.

Two grimy looking men jumped out of the puddle and laughed manically. I recognized them as the demon brothers.

"One down." One of them said.

"And your next!" The other proclaimed and both their chains launched towards the three boys. I folded my arms over my chest. Well that wouldn't do to let my team mates get killed. My water flew out of its container and froze to ice, then intercepted the chains so it didn't touch the boys.

Sasuke released Tazuna and ran to attack one of the brothers while I attacked the one that was running towards Tazuna and Naruto.

I calmly jumped to their branch, and walked towards the two boys. Once I got to them I stood in front of them, arms crossed, and faced one of the brothers that was running high speed towards us with a bored face.

My water flowed quickly out of its container and flew towards the shinobi. He stopped in his tracks as it wound around him and immobilized his movement.

Like a snake, it coiled tightly around him and squeezed. He screamed in pain and my eyes flashed red and yellow and I breathed deeply to regain control.

I quickly knocked him out before I could do any more to him. I allowed Isobu to calm me down as Kakashi revealed himself, and interrogated both the demon brothers and Tazuna.

He had insisted we go home but the three of us denied him and continued our trip.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I intently watched the trees that surrounded us as we rode a boat to the main lands. I could feel the water rock the boat as it reflected my emotions.

I inwardly smirked. The hokage couldn't have chosen a better mission. My team mates may have forgotten but I sure didn't, neither did the demon inside me. I _could_, after all, control water. And last time I checked we were in the Land of _Waves_.

Oh _hell_ yeah.

As my emotions calmed out so did the water. My gaze snapped to the bank shores. I caught sign of movement. I watched intently close for a few minutes and when no more motion happened, I looked back to the nearing shore.

I tuned Tazuna's sob story out of my mind, internally rolling my eyes. Once we hit the shore I pointedly ignored the boys' squabbles about who gets out first, gracefully bowed to the man who served as our guide and stepped out of the boat, making my way for the tree line. The boys were hot on my tail.

"Alright! Get me home safely." Tazuna commanded from behind me. I silently clicked my tongue and tsked.

"Of course, Tazuna-san." Kakashi replied politely, all the way his silver head buried in his dirty little orange book. I glanced over my shoulder at him with slightly wary eyes. Why, oh why, out of all the other sensei, do I get the perverted one?

In my mind, Isobu, who I haven't talked to recently, snickered.

**Well pinky. I guess it's just your luck. And he's not ****_that_**** bad. At least he's not a pedophile. **

_Well…_ I side-glanced at my porn reading sensei who smiled at me. I inwardly deflated.

I was broken out of my thoughts and had to refrain from jumping in the air when Naruto threw a kunai in a bush and screamed, "Got it!"

"Naruto," Kakashi exhaustedly reprimanded. "Don't play with kunai. They're dangerous."

"I saw something!" Naruto yelled and rushed to the bush where he had thrown the kunai. He separated the bush so we could see and in the spot where he threw the kunai was a… rabbit?

A little white rabbit was shivering and had its eyes closed tightly. The kunai was lodged in the tree directly behind it, right above its head.

"Ah! I am so sorry little rabbit!" Naruto picked it up and cradled it to his chest, all the while begging for forgiveness.

"**Damn it you puny little midget! Don't scare me like that**!" Tazuna snapped. I stayed silent and watched the scene play with bored eyes, my arms crossed over my chest. However, inside I was frantically trying to figure out why a _white_ rabbit was out here. Rabbits only turned white in _winter_. It was _spring_.

**Brat ****_duck_****! **

* * *

**You guys like? Ha-ha. Midget. Well tootles! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four** Beat down **

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto!

**Warning: **Language

* * *

_"Im in a desperate need of a six month vacations. Twice a year."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

I grabbed Tazuna and yanked him down with me to the ground. I distantly heard Kakashi yelling to 'duck'. Not a second later, a giant sword swung above us and if we had not dived to the ground, it would have taken our heads off. Well, not mine, since my water would have protected me, but still…

I got off Tazuna and stood. The sword had embedded itself a tree and a man stood on top of it. I recognized him from the bingo book as Zabuza Momochi.

I once again crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the man. My water silently obeyed my command and removed the cork of the container.

"Oh. My, my, you are Zabuza Momochi. Missing-Nin from the Hidden village in the mist." Kakashi stated calmly. Though his stance and voice was calm, his hardened eye said he was ready for battle.

Naruto wasted no time and charged forward. I inwardly reminded myself that he had done this from his on-going rivalry with Sasuke. Kakashi stopped him with an extended arm and murmured for him to stay back. He huffed but did as he was told.

"I am guessing you are Kakashi of the Sharingan." I noticed from the corner of my eye that Sasuke had given Kakashi an alarmed and curious look. "I am sorry. But I will need you to hand over the old geezer."

Kakashi scowled a bit. "Formation B."

As we got into a formation, Kakashi lifted his headband from his left eye and exposed his Sharingan.

Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged some quiet words that even my superior hearing could not hear and the sword master disappeared into the mist with a promise of death.

I felt the familiar feeling of killer intent hit me and I still did not move. I glanced at my team mates and noted their shaking and wide eyes. I figured out then that they had never experienced killer intent.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance that Zabuza had forced my team mates to go through it and the water around me followed my emotions with small waves. Zabuza started speaking and my annoyance rose. The water around us crashed onto the shored and larger waves started to form.

I looked with my usual posture but sharpened eyes around and ignored Kakashi's encouraging words that he would protect us.

Just then Zabuza appeared behind us and prepared to kill Tazuna. My annoyance finally snapped and water from my container smashed into him. I growled deeply in the back of my throat when he burst in water. Kakashi eye smiled at me and I nodded slowly.

Kakashi appeared where Zabuza had stood and then _another_ Zabuza appeared behind our silver-haired sensei and sliced his throat. Kakashi also burst into water and the _real_ Kakashi appeared behind the _real_ Zabuza and held a kunai to his neck.

I inwardly sweatdropped along with Isobu, who was watching. How many water clones were they going to make?

I glanced to my team mates and Isobu mentally applauded to see they broke out of the killer intent and were guarding Tazuna with glares as Zabuza.

Zabuza suddenly knocked Kakashi back with a few exchanged words. The silver haired man landed in the water and did _not_ look happy. Zabuza quickly made a few handseals and trapped Kakashi in a water prison before he could do anything.

About now my tolerance level was wearing thin. Isobu grinned from inside my mind and my eyebrow twitched. No. It wasn't a twitch. It was _the_ twitch.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi harshly yelled at us. I glared at him. There was no need for him to raise his voice. "Take Tazuna and run!" Naruto and Sasuke disagreed immediately and I nodded in agreement with my two team mates. I looked back to Tazuna with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I am the one who got us in this mess. Mah… Go rescue your sensei." I nodded shortly. Naruto cheered and was about to rush forward but I extended my arm and stopped him. Sasuke and Naruto looked and curiously.

"Let me take care of this." When they looked about to protest I gave them a look. "My tolerance level is wearing thin." They immediately got my message and nodded.

If I didn't beat up _someone_. They would be my practice dummies in the very near future.

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "Kick his ass!"

"Hn. As long as we get the next one." Sasuke grunted. He didn't look to happy about the situation but he agreed, nevertheless.

"What are you doing? Run!" Kakashi screeched from his bubble. I promptly ignored him and nodded gratefully to my team mates. They seemed a bit put off by my rare act of kindness but returned the gesture.

"Oh so the pink haired brat is going to fight me?" Zabuza roared with laughter and I watched him blankly.

**You know, **Isobu said. **We ****_can_**** control water. You could just command the water to leave your sensei. **

I grinned. What would be the fun in _that_? I heard the distant deep chuckling from him. I then turned my attention back to the source of my annoyance.

I lifted my left arm and extended it towards the lake beside me. Faster than he could move, a giant wave taller than most of the trees formed in the lake beside us. It was so large it cast a shadow on us _and _the area around us. I swiftly moved my extended arm so it was facing him.

The wave quickly crushed onto him and _only_ him. Isobu chuckled at my antics. The wave had been so enormously _large_ that the water didn't stop flattening the mist demon for _minutes_.

I held back a chuckle once the water disappeared back into the lake. Zabuza miraculously held up the water prison during his _little_ shower but he was on his knees. He was coughing out water and his free hand was on his chest. His face was a picture of pure **fury**. I noted the wide and unbelieving expressions of my team mates and Tazuna.

"What the hell was that!?" Naruto screeched from behind me. My lips titled up in amusement. I heard a slap and turned around. Sasuke face palmed and groaned.

"She would. She _so would_." He groaned. I chuckled. I turned back to Zabuza. He didn't look happy. I tried to twist my features back into aloofness but I couldn't help the tilt at the corner of my mouth.

"You **peasant**!" Zabuza roared. I lifted an eyebrow. That seemed to put him over the edge and he growled deeply. "I will kill you!" He stood and with his free hand, started flying through a flurry of hand seals. Six other Zabuza's popped up beside him, all with the equal furious looks adorning their features.

I retracted my arm and folded it back into place then glanced back at my two teammates.

"Naruto." I called. He snapped his gaze to mine. "Make two clones to protect Zabuza." He nodded and did as he was told. Sasuke and Naruto then came to flank my sides. "Two for each?"

Naruto grinned while Sasuke smirked.

"Hn."

As the two went to go fight their own two opponents I watched mine with an emotionless mask. They started closing in on either side of me. What they didn't see was the tendril of water from the lake slithering on the floor behind them.

Right before they could touch me I clenched my hands into fists and the water that had been sneaking up on them twisted around their legs and pulled them so they face planted into the floor.

By now, Isobu was on the floors of my mind, laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. The two clones looked up furious. I, however, never spared them a glance and kept my eyes firmly on a snarling Zabuza that held Kakashi in the water prison.

The water that was holding the two captive clones slowly dragged them into the lake. At least they would poof off before they drowned. I calmly walked towards Zabuza, my arms still crossed.

Water gathered on the ground and rose behind me. I froze said water into ice daggers and used my pointer finger to point to Zabuza. The dangerous daggers rushed towards him at neck-break speed.

What happened next, I didn't see coming.

Before the daggers could impale the mist demon, two silver senbon flew through the air and hit Zabuza in the neck. He fell to the ground unconscious and my ice daggers imbedded the tree behind him. Without consciousness, the water prison broke and Kakashi fell into the lake.

A boy… girl… whatever, jumped from the trees before me, his back to the unconscious Zabuza. He had a mask on so I couldn't see his/her face. We stared blankly into each other's eyes.

**Don't trust him, Pinky.**

I mentally waved him off_. _

_I don't_. _But I'm interested in what he will do, so I will allow him to get away… for now_.

Our staring contest was interrupted by the two boys and two men that came up behind me. I silently applauded Sasuke and Naruto on defeating the water clones.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto screeched as he pointed an accusing finger at the masked man. Said man said nothing as he hoisted the unconscious Zabuza over his shoulder. He gave a short bow to us.

"I give you my gratitude. I have been tracking Zabuza for a while now." The unnamed boy spoke.

"You're a hunter Nin." Sasuke pointed out. The boy nodded briefly. I said nothing during the exchange.

"What's a hunter Nin!?" Naruto yelled in question. As Kakashi explained to the blond, I sniffed the air and glanced at Naruto from the corner of my eye. I could smell the fox's chakra on him. It meant that he must have lost control at a point.

**Well he does have Kyuubi inside him **

I sighed silently_. I know that_.

I tuned back into the conversation as the boy started talking again. He thanked us once more and left.

We turned to Tazuna.

"Come on." The bridge builder gestured for us to follow. "You can stay at my house."

Kakashi looked at the three of us and smiled. "Okay team lets—"He then promptly passed out. I sighed.

"What happened to him!?" Naruto yelled in panic. Sasuke didn't say anything but also looked confused and worried as well.

"Nothing." I replied. "He over used his Sharingan." Idiot. My –recently refilled- container's cork popped back off and a string of water came out and wrapped around Kakashi. It then carried him as we started walking back to Tazuna's.

* * *

**Was that a good fighting scene? Feedback people! Should I add anything? ANSWER! I love you guys. Darkpetal16-sama is my master. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five** Training and Uchiha brats**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto…

**Warning: **LANGUAGE

* * *

_"There's no half-singing in the shower. You're either a rock star or an opera diva."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

After carrying Kakashi back to Tazuna's house. I politely greeted Tazuna's family, Inari and Tsunami. I then left the house and sat on the roof to meditate. I had refilled my container and it rested comfortably on my back.

I noticed in vague annoyance my pink and red hair was starting to grow more. Hm, I guess I should ask Tsunami to cut it.

I was rudely awakened after a few hours of meditating with a blank mind. I looked down and saw Naruto on the ground.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Kakashi-sensei's awake and dinners ready!" I nodded and disappeared in a flurry of water.

I reappeared back in Kakashi's room and nodded shortly to him. I noted him watching me with curious eyes.

**I don't think he knew you could do all those things with your water. **

The side of my mouth tilted up the smallest bit as I remembered what I had done to Zabuza. I then remembered the boy.

"Zabuza's not dead." I bluntly declared. An aloof look on my face the entire time. Kakashi sweatdropped and when everyone else watched me with wide eyes I shrugged.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan!?" Naruto yelled incredulously. Sasuke's eyes were sharp with confusion as well. I then noticed the raven haired boy had been unusually quiet during the mission. Well, not my problem.

"She's right." Kakashi piped in.

"And how do you guys know?" Tazuna inquired with crossed arms.

I glanced dismissively at the man. "Hunter nin dispose of their targets bodies once they kill them. That boy took Zabuza with him. Also, the hunter Nin hit Zabuza with two senbon in a place that would cause a temporary death."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sasuke grunted. I eyed him carelessly and scoffed.

"I just figured it out." I lied. I then chose to ignore the rest of the conversation and left the room to help Tsunami set the table for dinner.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and I stood in the forest. Kakashi was on crutches, seeing as he couldn't walk properly.

He stood before us and looked up at the trees, nodded to himself, and turned his attention back to us. "Okay. We are now ready to begin training. Before that, let me once again talk about chakra which is the base for ninja ability." He looked at me. "Go ahead Sakura-chan."

I quirked an eyebrow and my eye twitched in annoyance but I did as he said nevertheless and explained to Naruto and Sasuke what is was and what is did.

Naruto protested and told us he could already use it and Sasuke agreed with a grunt.

"No. You guys aren't able to use chakra completely." Kakashi said. "Just listen up. Like Sakura said, molding chakra means to extract energy from the body and spirit then mix them. The amount of energy will differ in each element and body…"

I promptly zoned out.

**And you admit that so shamelessly, pinky. **

I inwardly sighed. I didn't want to hear Kakashi's lecture on what I already knew.

"…going to climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Sakura has shown you how to _run_ on tree branches but you two boys dont have a good enough grasp on _walking_ up trees. But you won't be climbing the tree normally. You won't be using your hands." He explained.

"And just how will we be able to do that?" Naruto asked. I kept silent with my arms crossed.

"Just watch." Kakashi said, forming a hand seal. He then walked over to the tree and climbed it up vertically, only using his feet. "That is how. Gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and stick them to the tree. You do this by using chakra control."

"How is that supposed to help us?" Sasuke demanded.

I glanced from the corner of my eye at the boy beside me. He really was starting to get on my nerves.

**Everything gets on your nerves **Isobu deadpanned.

I tsked. "Chakra control is always useful. Tree climbing helps us by making us mold our chakra in other places besides our hands. If you two can do this you can learn any technique." I paused. "In theory."

The three boys –and man- looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I snapped.

"T-that's the m-most you ever said Sakura-chan!" Naruto nervously exclaimed. I stared at him blankly and sighed. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright. Let's start." He tossed three kunai at our feet. "Use that kunai to mark where you are able to climb with your current ability. Then try to make it up higher. It's better to get a head start by running. Got it?"

Naruto swept his kunai up and grinned. "This is going to be so easy."

Naruto jogged to the middle tree and ran towards it. Sasuke copied his movements but with the tree farthest away from us.

I picked up my kunai and slowly walked to my tree, closest to Kakashi. I sighed and did as he said, sending chakra to my feet.

In all honesty, I already knew how to do this. When I started training when I was younger I used this to help control Isobu's and my chakra. I wouldn't tell them that though.

I placed my right foot on the base of the tree then my left and slowly walked up. I stopped at the highest branch and went to the underside of the branch and sat so my legs were crossed and I was hanging upside down.

"Sensei." I said silently, knowing he would hear me. He looked up with slightly wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke followed his eyes.

"Very nice, Sakura." Kakashi praised. "Where did you learn that?"

"I taught it to myself when I was younger." I shrugged.

"Ah, im not surprised." Kakashi said with his eye-crinkle smile.

I nodded and glanced at my two other team mates.

"That's amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. Sasuke glared and returned back to his tree. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. Sasuke really was acting like a spoiled brat.

* * *

**-A/N warning a bit of Sasuke bashing- **

* * *

I ignored Naruto and disappeared in a flurry of water, only to appear next to Sasuke. I once again crossed my arms and stared at him.

"What's your problem?" I asked a bit miffed. I don't see what I did for him to be glaring at me.

He glared intensified and I narrowed my eyes. "Hn." My water started to shift in my container and my cork silently popped off. By now, Kakashi and Naruto were watching.

"Unless I did something that got on your bad side, which I don't recall happening. I don't see why you have a proper excuse for glaring at me, Uchiha." I snapped coldly. He snarled and turned slightly red in anger.

"Shut up you pink-haired bitch!" He yelled. My eyes flashed at the insult. "All you want to do is show off!"

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Urusai, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Kakashi was going to intervene, but I held up my hand for him to stay quiet. Sasuke turned his attention back to me.

**Pinky, if you don't do anything about this brat, I will. No one will call you a bitch when im around.**

I was flattered but I still ignored the turtle and eyed Sasuke through narrowed eyes.

"You are nothing!" The Uchiha shrieked in anger. "You are weak wannabe kunoichi with **no family**! I come from a clan! I am the strong Uchiha heir! You are a weak peasant bitch! All you do is act like your boss when you're not!"

My control snapped. My eyes flashed red and yellow and my mouth twisted in an unhuman snarl. My long canines were bared. The water from the lake behind me rose like walls until they were higher than the tree's. The water from my container flooded out and rushed towards the Uchiha.

He grunted when it pinned him to the tree. Isobu was roaring loud in my head, demanding flesh and blood from the one who dares to insult me. **–A/N Isobu and sakura have been together since her birth so Isobu is protective of her—**

I was in front of the now shaking, scared boy in a flash. I loomed over him, snarl firmly set in place.

"S-S-Saku-Sakura…" Sasuke whispered fearfully when killing intent burst from my body and aimed at him.

"**Urusai you pathetic idiot!" **I roared. My voice was deeper, more venomous. He flinched back and I could see tears gathering in his eyes. "**How dare you! You have no right to talk to me like that you pest! Stop acting like you know me because you don't!"**

"S-sakura I—"I cut him off by making the water that had pinned him to the tree freeze.

"**Shut up! You are pathetic! You wonder why I act like I am in control! I do this because you are an immature brat! I am a real kunoichi and ****_you_**** are the wannabe shinobi! Always trying to put Naruto and me below you just so you could feel strong!**" I was furious. How dare this pathetic boy say what he said?

"**And if this is how all Uchiha's are, I would rather have no family than be with your clan, Uchiha ****_scum_****! ****_You are weak_****! And if you don't step off your fucking pedestal and train like all great shinobi do then you'll always be weak! Suck up your pride because I could care less about it! So either suck it up or shut the hell up! Stop acting like a spoiled Uchiha brat!" **

As I finished my breathing was harsh and my chest heaving. I took my eyes off the crying Sasuke and looked around what I did.

As more anger built the lake water walls got higher and the air colder. The grass below us was frozen and so were some trees. Kakashi and Naruto were stuck in their places with shock radiating off them. They watched me and Sasuke with wide eyes.

I immediately commanded the water to return to the lake and the plant life to unfreeze. My head snapped back to Sasuke and he fell to his knees as the water pinning him to the tree unfroze and returned to my container. His glazed eyes were trained on me.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." I whispered coldly. Water swirled around my body and I was gone.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Naruto was the first to snap out of shock. When everything that happened caught up to him he glared and snarled at Sasuke.

The raven haired boy was on his hands and knees. His eyes were wide and mouth open. Tears trailed down his face and dripped from his eyes to the now unfrozen grass.

"What the hell was that, Teme?!" Naruto screamed at the shocked boy. "You had no right to speak to her like that! How dare you! You crossed the line, bastard!"

When the Uchiha didn't respond, Naruto started to walk away. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off and continued towards Tazuna's house.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, still a bit dazed.

"Going to find Sakura-chan." He replied, not even sparing Sasuke a glance as he strode past him.

Once Naruto was gone Kakashi sighed and plopped himself down across from Sasuke.

"You do realize this is your fault. Good job you managed to snap Sakura's infamous self-control." Sasuke didn't respond, just stared at the ground. Kakashi sighed and continued in a serious voice. "You shouldn't have mentioned her family, Sasuke."

"Do you even know anything about Sakura-chan's family?" Kakashi asked after a while of silence. Sasuke said nothing but shook his head while staring at the ground. "I'll take that as a no. Now, what I tell you now is strictly forbidden to share."

When he said nothing Kakashi continued. "Sakura wasn't born in Konoha." At this Sasuke's head snapped up and he stared at Kakashi with wide-eyes. "A few years back –you were about five at the time- a group of ANBU was on their way back to Konoha from a mission is Mist. They stumbled over a Sakura-chan. She was alone and injured so they took her back to Konoha. She had to memory of anything, except her first name."

Sasuke felt guilt wash over him and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He didn't think… "I never knew…"

"Yeah. I know. But it still doesn't make what you said right. And im not the one to apologize to." Kakashi said. He nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**-A/N Sasuke bashing over- **

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

Dinner was awkward. Tension filled the room and a bad aura seemed to radiate off Naruto.

"Naruto where's—"Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"I don't know." The blond snapped. He glared at Sasuke who had his eyes down on his food. "I couldn't find her." Kakashi eyes were wide in surprise. Naruto mad was greatly different compared to the always happy and pessimistic boy.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened and a familiar red and pink-haired came through.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I walked through the door to Tazuna's house and made my way to the dining room table. I bluntly ignored the looks of my team mates and sensei and sat down beside Tsunami. She immediately got up and retrieved a plate of food for me. I gave a silent thanks and began eating.

If possible, the tension in the room increased and the small family of three wisely kept quiet.

Once everyone was finished eating I helped Tsunami with the dishes and put the food away. I then stood by the front door and faced the table.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Come on." I said and crossed my arms. The two boys looked at me with wide and confused eyes. At my look they stood and followed me outside with a brief nod to Kakashi.

I led the boys deep into the dark forest and with a little help from me, we all climbed up a tall tree and sat on the highest branch that overlooked the ocean and village. I eyed them.

**Do you really believe you should tell them? I mean you can trust the Blondie but I don't know about the Uchiha brat.**

I sighed mentally. I didn't have a choice. It's only fair that I told both of them.

Sasuke broke the silence first. "Sakura, im sorry I didn't—"

I stopped him with a raise of my hand. "I don't care. I'm over it. The reason I brought you guys up here is not because of that. It's because you guys need to know the truth."

"The truth? What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, confused. I took a deep breath.

"I have a demon inside me." I stated bluntly. They looked at me with wide eyes and I eyed them warily.

**Well. **Isobu said sarcastically. **Good job at being sensitive. **

"Nani!?" The asked loudly in unison.

"I have a demon inside me." I stated once more. "More specifically, the three-tails, Isobu."

"B-but how?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Long story short. I was kidnapped from home, taken to the village of the hidden mist and had the three-tails sealed inside me. I passed out and the next thing I know I'm in Konoha. The hokage told me I was found by some ANBU." I said with a shrug.

"But Kakashi told me you didn't remember anything." Sasuke said.

"Ah, so he told you." I hummed. "I didn't at the time. But Isobu helped me unlock my memories. The only thing is I can't remember what village im originally from or anything before the night I was kidnapped." I admitted. "I thought I should just tell you guys. Since we're a team and all."

Minutes passed with nobody saying anything.

"I..." Naruto started. Sasuke and I turned our attention to him. "I have a demon inside me too…" He whispered brokenly. The corner of my lips tilted up.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked. I raised an eyebrow. He seemed genuinely curious. Naruto looked surprised as well.

"Kyuubi. The nine-tails…" He whispered and flinched.

"So that's why the villagers…" Sasuke started quietly. His face lit up in realization. Naruto nodded.

And that's how it started. For the rest of the night we shared stories and told secrets. We were finally becoming a team.

* * *

**Oooo a little twist there! Did you like the yelling scene between Sasuke and Sakura? Don't get me wrong! I love Sasuke! But the fight scene felt so ****_right_****! Anyways! REVIEW AND READ! LOVE ALL YALL! ANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORYS? FEEDBACK PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six **Zabuza**

**Disclaimer: **I really want to own Naruto…

**Warning: **Language

* * *

**Darkpetal16-sama is my master **

* * *

_"I am so clever, sometimes I don't understand a single word I said."_

_-Anonymous _

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

Sasuke, Tazuna, Kakashi and I stood on the bridge together. Unconscious or dead workers surrounded us along with an unnatural mist.

Kakashi turned his head to look and me and nodded. I nodded back and stuck out my middle and pointer finger. I swiftly swept them to the side and the mist disappeared. Zabuza and the fake hunter Nin stood before us.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." Zabuza's voice echoed off the silent atmosphere.

I felt his killing intent pierce my skin like the last time we fought and my gaze snapped to Sasuke. Good he was doing better. He was in a fighting position with a kunai out and was shaking.

_Well at least he hasn't passed out _I mused to myself.

"And I see you are still dragging around a bunch of kids." The eyebrow-less _demon_ continued. I narrowed my eyes at that. Bastard.

"And the black haired one is shaking! Pathetic!" He laughed.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke grip his kunai tighter. I could almost feel his ego get bumped down a few times.

Before anything else happened, Zabuza appeared before us, and all around us.

Beside me, Sasuke smirked.

"Idiot." He said. I inwardly scowled. That was my word. "Im shaking with excitement."

"Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi said from the other side of me.

Sasuke flashed off and zipped around the Zabuza clones, slashing and popping the water clones.

At the end of the bridge is where Zabuza and Haku stood. They exchanged a few words and Haku started to sprint towards us. Sasuke sprinted towards Haku and they met in the middle, kunai clashing. Kakashi and Zabuza then started their fight.

**Going to let the Uchiha brat fight, Pinky?**

I nodded. _I did say he would get the next enemy. _

I stood protectively before Tazuna, a blank look on my face and arms crossed. My head snapped to the side when a giant ice mirror prison. And Sasuke was in it. I growled as the familiar feeling of annoyance overcame me, but I stayed with Tazuna nevertheless.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I was getting more anxious by the minute. I could hear Sasuke's grunts of pain but I promised Haku was his. My eyes widened by a centimeter when an ear splitting scream rang through the area. Just as I was about to go in a familiar orange flashed next to me.

Another scream from the mirrors.

Naruto looked at me and I looked at him. We nodded and I commanded water from the lake to surround Tazuna and create a bubble and froze it. I made small holes in it so he would be able to breath.

I nodded back to Naruto and we both charged head first into the ice mirrors. When we entered, Haku was standing on one of the ice mirrors and Sasuke was dodging senbon.

"Idiots!" Sasuke yelled at us. "Now were all stuck!"

"Wait! Sakura-chan you can control water right?" I nodded and Naruto continued. Yes, _Naruto_. "Can't you just take down these mirrors then? Since they're water?"

I thought about it for a moment then nodded. "I suppose I could try. It's a bit harder when the water was made by a kekkei genkai. Okay let me try." I closed my eyes and extended my right arm out. Inside my head I commanded for the mirrors to turn back into a liquid. The ice around me shook and I smirked.

Just as they were about to liquefy, I lost my control on them when someone tackled me to the ground. My eyes snapped open. Sasuke's face was mere inches from mine. I would have demanded what he was doing if it were not for the blood dripping out of his mouth.

My eyes widened and I gently took Sasuke off of me and laid him on the ground. Naruto kneeled next to me with worried eyes. Senbon littered Sasuke's whole body. Blood was pooling around him.

"Wha- Sasuke…" I whispered and frantically tried to stop the bleeding even though I knew it would be impossible.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke cracked an eye open and coughed up more blood.

"U-Urusai d-d-dobe…" Sasuke rasped. A foreign feeling pierced me and I felt my cheeks wet. I raised a hand to my face. Tears? I was… crying. I had never cried before. I looked at Naruto. He was crying too. I looked at Sasuke sharply.

"Why did you do it?" I demanded.

He ignored my question. "Naruto… Sakura… Don't die also… Y-you have to complete your dreams… You have to…" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence. His eyes closed and his body went limp.

Something inside me snapped.

Bluish purple chakra burst from my petite body. Beside me, I felt and saw the familiar reddish orange chakra burst from Naruto.

I could feel something bubble up inside me, threatening to come out. I tilted my head up, opened my mouth and… roared. It was beyond human and rose farther than the heavens. Naruto mimicked my actions.

Our roars and chakra combined shattered the ice mirrors around us. Haku stood a few yards away and Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped their fighting to watch us.

Water from the lakes around us rose like it had the day I snapped at Sasuke. It towered over us like giant walls. Naruto and I stood and faced Haku.

"**You killed him**!" I accused harshly. "**You will pay**!"

"**Die Haku**!" Naruto screamed from beside me. We stood next to each other and sprinted towards Haku, the tailed beasts' chakra surrounding our bodies.

We reached the masked boy in the blink of an eye. I reeled my arm back and punched him across the face so he flew towards Naruto who was across me. Naruto followed up with a powerful kick to his back which sent him back to me.

I grabbed him by his neck mid-air and slammed him onto the bridge. The impact was so hard that cracks formed around his body. I leaped back, away from him. Naruto flashed to my side. Haku slowly got up, his mask fell of his face and he smiled at us.

"I am a broken tool." Haku stated softly. I looked at him confused. "So… kill me." The chakra faded away from both Naruto and my bodies and the water walls lowered.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Are you crazy!?" Naruto yelled at the boy. "Why would you—"

"I am merely a tool to Zabuza-sama. I didn't fulfill my purpose, therefore I am broken. He has no use for a broken tool. Please, kill me." Haku explained, all the while a small smile on his face. I stepped forward.

"What is wrong with you!?" I screamed at him. Naruto jerked at this. It didn't surprise me. He hadn't heard me yell since the Sasuke incident.

"What? I killed your precious person. Didn't I? Kill me." Haku taunted. I growled low in my throat at the reminder. "He's dead. I killed him. So kill me." This time, Naruto growled. Before I could stop myself –I noticed Naruto was doing the same—my fist was in the air and aiming for his face, as was Naruto's.

Before we could so much as touch him, he grabbed both of our fists and smiled at us. "I am sorry. I cannot die just yet." And he disappeared.

What the hell?

From the distance I heard a shout of 'Raikiri!' and a squelching sound. I snapped my head towards the noise and watched with wide eyes. Kakashi's hand and arm was buried deep inside Haku's chest. Zabuza was behind them both.

I turned away from the scene while Naruto ran over to the three men. I walked cautiously towards Sasuke. I dropped to my knees and stared at him. I brought my hand to his face and softly wiped away the hair from his eyes.

My eyes widened a fraction when an onyx eye cracked open and his lips parted.

"S-s-sakura…" He rasped. I quickly retracted my hand.

"Sasuke?" I asked a bit timidly. He nodded and the corner of my mouth tilted up. I should have known that it takes more than a few senbon to bring Uchiha Sasuke down.

**Oh god. **Isobu deadpanned. **You were just sulking a few minutes ago**

I blandly ignored the turtle and helped Sasuke sit up. I put my arm under his arm pit and helped him stand. With my free hand I lowered Tazuna's bubble to the ground and commanded the water to return back to the lake.

When I turned to my other team mates, I blinked in surprise. Zabuza and Haku were lying next to each other, eyes closed and around them were dozens of new bodies. Dead. Did I miss something?

Kakashi and Naruto turned to us and once the blond boy caught sight of Sasuke, his face lit up and his lips twisted into the biggest smile I've seen him have. I couldn't help but give a small tilt of my lips at this.

"Well." Kakashi said. "Let's go home." We all nodded.

* * *

**Sorry this was a short chapter. Reviews and feedback my lovelies! Did you notice that in the Zabuza section of this story Sakura has been losing her temper? Cause I have! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

**SINCE I DECIDED TO TOTALLY SCREW THE ORIGNIAL PLOT LINE UP, OROCHIMARU WILL NOT BE ATTACKING! THE UCHIHA MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED SO THE CREEPY PEDOPHILE HAS NO REASON TO FOCUS ON SASUKE! **

**REVIEW AND I'LL SEE YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven** Family and chunin exams **

**Disclaimer: **Still. Don't. Own. Naruto.

**Warning: **Language kiddies -** Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

* * *

**Darkpetal16-sama. I bow to you. **

* * *

_"Inappropriate Behavior makes me laugh."_

_-Will Ferrell _

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

My team and I had gotten to the village late at night. We had stayed one more night at Tsunami's house so she could bandage up Sasuke and Kakashi. Also she had cut my hair at my request.

Once we entered the village, I felt like I was going to drop asleep at any moment. Of course, I didn't show anything and stuck with my same blank face and crossed arms.

I nodded good bye to my team and walked home. Kakashi had allowed us to go home while he reports back in with the Hokage. I did feel a bit sorry for him.

He hadn't wrote to the hokage at any time on our mission and we had stayed weeks over our time that we were supposed to return. Idiot.

But I felt bad for Sasuke more. Okay, maybe I didn't feel sorry for him. The situation greatly amused me. I had heard from the gate guards that Fugaku, Sasuke's father had demanded the hokage send ANBU to find them.

Priceless.

And since Sasuke was one of the 'heirs' to the Uchiha throne, he would have to repeat every. Single. Detail of our mission. Even the part where he had insulted me and I kicked his ass. I smirked at that.

I walked to my house, dropped my pack and container, took a shower, ate and fell asleep once my head touched the pillow.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

I sighed as my team was walking back from a meaningless mission of walking dogs. We were all walking in the same direction to get lunch when a hawk sounded from above.

Sasuke and Naruto were bickering once again so they didn't notice but Kakashi did. He looked up once the hawk cried out again.

"Now then, huh?" He mused to himself. I watched him a bit warily. "Alright kiddies." I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I have to go see the Hokage. Don't get in trouble while im gone." He waved and poofed off.

I sighed and walked away from my team mates.

"Eh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out. I glanced over my shoulder. "Want to go to eat ramen!?"

I gave an inaudible sigh as I looked down into his puppy eyes. "Fine."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked hopefully, but the brooding dark haired boy was already gone.

"Come on, Naruto." I said monotonously. He nodded and ran to catch up with me. The moment he opened his mouth to speak… I zoned out.

**Pinky, **Isobu chided. **That's not very nice**

I mentally deadpanned_. _

_If you were me you would do the same. Actually any one would do the same. I mean, it's _Naruto_. _

The turtle hummed. **Ah, I suppose that's true**

I nodded. _See, I told you._

**Hey, you're alone**

_What?_

I focused back on what was happening around me. I was alone. I walked towards where I could feel Naruto's along with five other chakra signatures.

I covered my chakra signature so they didn't know I had arrived. I narrowed my pupil-less foam eyes. Naruto was standing in front of two foreign shinobi, two small children hiding behind him.

One of the shinobi was male with a cat-like costume and purple paint on his face. He was holding a boy I knew to be Konohamaru by his shirt. There was a female beside him with four ponytails and a large fan strapped to her back. By their forhead protectors, I noted they were from Suna. Hm, something seemed familiar about them.

**Hold on. I'll check through your memories. **

Usually, for tailed beasts they wouldn't be able to touch their vessels minds, but I trust Isobu. So I gave him more freedom then most tailed beasts.

With my enhanced hearing, I listened in to what was happening.

"Brat." The cat-like man snarled. "That hurt."

"Hey! Put him down!" Naruto yelled at him. I almost sighed. Naruto… idiot.

The blonde kunoichi sighed in exasperation. "Kankuro. Put the kid down. _He'll _be here soon."

Kankuro spared a glance at the kunoichi. "Yeah, yeah. Chill Temari. He won't be here for a few more minutes. Let's have some fun."

Temari threw her arms up in frustration. "Fine! Go ahead. But im not part of this."

Kankuro turned back to Konohamaru. The younger boy kicked his arm and flared his arms. "Let me go!"

Kankuro grunted. "Eh, you're feisty. I'll take care of that soon."

"Put him down you jerk!" Naruto screamed at the Suna shinobi. Said shinobi ignored him and retracted his arm. Before his fist could touch Konohamaru I disappeared from my spot in a flurry of water and reappeared between the Suna and Konoha shinobi.

My water was coiled tightly around the arm that would have hit Konohamaru. Kankuro gasped and let go of the boy. He quickly ran to the others and hid behind Naruto.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked monotonously with crossed arms and narrowed foam eyes. Kankuro said nothing just stared at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Temari doing it as well.

"S-sakura…?" Temari whispered. I eyed her for a moment, completely blank faced then turned back to Kankuro.

"Who exactly are you and how do you know my name?" I asked in my same apathetic tone. Before either could answer, a mini tornado made of sand was before me. When the sand had stopped a boy stood there.

His hair was the same length mine was mine and was unruly. It was a deep blood red with light pink roots, the opposite of mine. His eyes were pupil-less and a sea foam, the exact same as mine. The only difference was he had black rings around his.

He was wearing all black with a short fishnet shirt underneath his black one. A white sash was wrapped around his shoulder and waist.

A brown, thick strap held up a large sand-colored gourd on his back. It was an exact replica of mine, however instead of the soft cream color of mine, his was a dark and sandier color. Also, mine was made of metal.

On his forhead, in the same spot as mine was a kanji for 'love'.

My interest was immediately piqued. Why did this boy looked close to identical with me? The only things that he didn't have were my freckles or dimples.

He watched me with wide eyes and an unbelieving expression. I then turned back to Naruto and the three kids. I noted Sasuke was there as well. Hm. When did he get here?

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking just as confused as I was. He and Sasuke looked between me and the red headed boy with wide, questioning eyes.

"Hn." My two team mates nodded and with one more glance at the shocked Suna shinobi, I vanished in a swirl of water.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**BEEP **

**BEEP **

**BEEP **

**BEE- **

I brought my hand down onto the alarm clock with unnecessary force and felt it crack beneath my hand. I sighed. I would have to get a new one later on.

I climbed out of my bed and walked into the bathroom. I stripped down and looked at myself in the mirror. I almost grimaced. I hadn't been able to sleep yesterday night and it was all because the sand shinobi.

They were vaguely familiar to me and my interest was piqued. Also, the red haired boy looked too much like me to be a coincidence. I had searched with Isobu all night long through my memories that started at the age of five and found nothing.

My eyes were droopy and heavy purple bags rested beneath them. My skin was pale and sick like and I had a bad taste in my mouth.

I sighed and whipped out my toothbrush. I quickly scrubbed my teeth and stepped under the warm rain of the shower. I squeezed some strawberry fragranced shampoo and body wash and poured it on my hair and body.

I scrubbed both in and washed it all out, leaving me smelling like strawberries. I quickly went through my conditioner and turned the water off.

I wrapped a towel around me body and stepped out of the large shower. I quickly dried my body and toweled my short hair, not bothering to brush it out.

I looked into my body mirror and nodded approvingly. My skin tone was now a healthy pale tone and the bags under my eyes were gone.

I wrapped my bindings tightly around my breast and wearily noticed that my breasts had grown and I would have to buy longer bindings. I then pulled on my cotton shorts and pulled out a tube of vanilla scented lotion.

I swiftly rubbed the lotion of my body and pulled on my red Hakama pants. I pulled on my kimono top and allowed it to remain open. I sat on the still made bed –since I didn't sleep- and tied the end of my hakama pants with white bandages.

I also wrapped my arms, starting from my knuckles to biceps. I pulled on my red and white gloves and socks then my white sandals. I then tied my red kimono top closed, tucked it into my pants and buckled my small, pink belt.

I strode to my white container and opened it to make sure all my water was inside. When I had thoroughly checked my container I lifted it onto my back and strapped the red strap across my chest.

I flew down my stairs, into my kitchen, picked out an apple and bottle of water then left the house. I took my time walking to the training grounds. I looked to the sky and sighed contently. The sun was barely rising so I would have time to train before my team got there.

I strode across the red bridge into the training grounds. I kept walking until I was deep inside the grounds and no one was likely to come across me.

I unstrapped my container and let it rest against a tree. I untied my kimono shirt so it was hanging open, showing my breast wrappings and flat stomach. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of my red hakama and allowed them to fall to the ground along with my pink belt. I then shrugged off my shirt. I threw my gloves onto my pants.

I was left in red breast bindings, black shorts that ended below my bottom, red ankle socks and white plain slippers. White bandages wrapped around my bicep and traveled down to my knuckles. They also wrapped around my calves. Lastly, my kunai pouch was on my thigh.

I started with some basic stretches then started on my laps around the training grounds. After I had completed a hundred, or so, i stretched out my muscles once more and blocked off my chakra points so I wouldn't be able to use them while training.

I walked up to a tree and cracked my knuckles. I spread my legs and brought my right behind my left and started on my punches. I blinked at the pain of skin breaking and splinters but continued punching the tree. I kept at controlled hits and allowed my mind to drift elsewhere.

I failed to notice the pale pairs of eyes watching from the trees.

* * *

**_Flashback_** **8 years ago –Age 5- **

* * *

_My sleep ended and my eyes snapped open when I felt something covering my mouth. My pupil's sea foam green eyes snapped to the object. It was a gloved hand tightly sealed over my mouth. My eyes drifted up from the hand to the black covered arm to a face._

_It was man. He had short black hair and a black mask covering the lower half of my face. _

_"If you don't want him to die you'll stay quite." He whispered in a deep, baritone voice. My eyes strayed over to the sleeping boy on the bed next to mine and I nodded. He nodded back and swiftly hit my pressure point. My vision faded to darkness. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_My eyes fluttered open and I blinked rapidly to adjust to the dim light. I looked around the unfamiliar room and felt confusion course through me. _

_The room was fairly simple. Red walls, black roof. I was on a large black bed. I sat up and tried to get off the bed. My arms and legs moved a couple inches but then were held down. My gaze snapped down to my limbs. _

_Thick black cuffs wrapped around my wrists and ankles. Chains were hooked onto them and were locked onto the bed post. _

_My eyes widened in alarm and I writhed under my chains. I froze once the door squeaked open. I kept my gaze onto my lap, eyes still wide. Fear coursed through me as I heard the loud footsteps getting closer to me. _

_I gasped when I felt two, calloused fingers grasp my chin and lift my head gently up. The same man who had taken me from my room was standing on the side of me, save for the black mask. He smiled at me and placed something on my lap. _

_I ripped my gaze away from him to the object sitting on my lap. There was a large black tray. There was a plate of rice balls and tempura on it. Beside it was a tall glass of water. I looked back to the man, confusion shining in my eyes. _

_He chuckled. "Eat. You'll need your strength." He then left. _

**_Seven months later _**

_I watched calmly as the door opened once more. But it wasn't the new dark haired man I had expected with my morning breakfast. There were two men with black full face masks and hooded cloaks. _

_My eyes grew wide and fearful as I they made their way over to me. The taller male, or so I assumed, worked on taking off my arm chains with the shorter did my legs. _

_Once those were off, the each grasped me by one arm and forced me off my bed. Their grips tightened and they roughly made me follow then towards the door. Their grips tightened painfully more as they all but dragged me through series of dark corridors and rooms. _

_Finally they came to stop before a door. The shorter one ripped it open and they both yanked me out. I squinted my eyes and blinked rapidly as my pupils were assaulted by a bright light. _

_Once I had gotten used to the light, I observed my surroundings, the two unknown men pulling me all the while. I was outside, in the woods. I stopped observing when they stopped walking. _

_We were at the edge of a large clearing. A large square stone table was in the middle of the clearing. Chains and cuffs were at each corner of the table. A dozen hooded and masked men and women stood around it. A few dozen more stood at the edges of the clearing, watching on or keeping watch. _

_The two men holding me yanked me towards the table and my eyes widened in fear. The pushed me to two unknown waiting figures and released me then joined the others at the edge of the clearing. _

_The two before me stripped me down to my bindings –I had already started growing breasts- and cotton shorts. I was frozen as they did so. They roughly forced me to climb and lay in the center of the table and they spread my legs and arms, cuffing them so I was chained to the table. _

_I writhed against my chains and snapped my head side to side. My eyes were wide in fear._

_I felt something wet and sticky on my thigh and I raised my head to look down. One of the hooded men were writing small seals starting at my hip down to my ankles. The others that surrounded me did the same all over my body and on the stone around me. _

_What made me shiver anxiously was the seals they were writing… was in __**blood**__. _

_It felt like hours before they were done. Eleven men or women backed off and joined the others on the clearing edges. The one that stayed stepped up to the stone so he was loomed over me on my left side. He set a small faded red box beside me. I noticed there were seals on it to. _

_He started flying through series of handseals so fast it made my head dizzy. He went on for minutes until he stopped and slammed his right palm onto the center of the wooden box. _

_He slowly lifted his palm and a bluish purple substance followed. It looked strangely like chakra, but at the same time didn't. _

_My eyes widened in alarm when he brought his right hand towards me, the chakra following. It still was flowing out of the box. _

_He said some words under his breath and slammed his palm down onto my left hip. The chakra entered me and I immediately jerked in pain. _

_I opened my mouth wide, took a deep breath and screamed in agony. _

* * *

**_Flashback over_**

* * *

I jerked back from the tree as i came back to reality.

It was the memory of Isobu being sealed within me.

When I first gained a relationship with Isobu and had allowed him more freedom to roam through my mind he told me he would be able to lock that memory so I would never have to remember it. I had agreed.

That memory was the worst one I possessed. I hated it. I hated it because it _scared_ me. It made me remember my fear and _pain. _And those are weaknesses that I didn't need to possess.

_Isobu? _

**Sorry about that, pinky. **Isobu muttered gruffly. **I was trying to search your memories for that red haired punk but I accidently unlocked the memory instead. **

_Can you relock it? _

**Im on it. **

I nodded shortly and brought my fists –which I just realized had been punching the tree the whole time- to my chest. I brought them close to my face to examine them.

The bandages from earlier were ripped completely off my knuckles. Said knuckles and fingers were drenched in blood and the red substance dripped to the grass floor. The skin was charred and I had large cuts on them.

I sighed and reached into my pouch for another roll of bandages. While I rewrapped my knuckles, fingers and wrists I observed the tree. The spot I had been punching for an unknown amount of time had deep crater in it and cracks were around it. Red specks were scattered randomly on it.

I sighed once more and moved onto kicks, deciding to keep my mind focused on the tree this time.

By the time I had finished I had rewrapped my calves and had wrapped my feet and ankles which were bleeding.

I dropped to the ground and started on pushups. I slightly grimaced at the strain it put on my injured hands but continued, nevertheless.

Up

Down

Up

Down

Up

Down

I continued like this for an hour and by the time I was finished I was drenched in sweat. The perspiration glistened on my back, neck, arms, stomach and legs.

I stood and stretched. Breathing out relief when I heard a few loud pops.

I moved to another tree that didn't look like it was about ready to fall at any time. I poked my legs and feet in certain places to get my chakra flowing in those areas then brought chakra to my feet.

I climbed the tree until I got to a thin but sturdy branch and sat down on it. I placed the back of knees on the branch then let go with my hands. I fell until I was hanging upside down, only hanging on back my legs.

I started on sit ups my abdominal muscles rippling with every movement. I noticed Isobu being strangely quiet but put it quickly out of my mind.

Sweat was literally pouring off me by the two hundredth sit up and I only stopped when I felt I was going to slip off of the branch I was on.

I flipped off the branch onto the one below me and then to the one below that one and so on and so forth.

I sat on the grass cross legged and breathed deeply to calm my erratic heartbeat.

**Hey kid. **

_Yes, turtle? _

**We can control water, correct? **

I nodded and couldn't help but wonder where he was going with this.

**Plants have water in them, correct?**

I nodded once more and quickly caught on to what he was trying to say.

_I'll try _

I breathed deeply through my mouth and cleared my mind. I looked at one of the trees were bushes surrounded it and vines spiraled up its trunk.

I raised my arm and extended it towards said tree.

_Come to me…_

I mentally commanded. My eyes widened barley a fraction when one of the vines on the tree unraveled and started moving towards me. One it got close enough, it wrapped itself around my injured arm like it did to the tree.

I only could watch in fascination as other vines joined it.

I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. Behind my eyes I saw everything. It was close to the Hyūga's Byakugan. Where they could see the chakra in everything I could see the water in everything.

I felt what the water felt and sense what it did. My attention snapped to one of the trees and I nearly smirked. Someone was hiding up there.

I commanded the vines to unravel themselves from me and fly at a speed the naked eye wouldn't be able to catch towards the intruder.

**-A/N Warning: extreme fluffiness- **

My eyes still closed, I twisted the water in the vines so that the wrapped around the unknown person's feet and drag him down to me. I held back a smirk when I heard a 'thunk' and growl.

I opened my eyes and an eyebrow rose. Speaking of Hyūga… There before me was Neji Hyūga.

"May I help you?" He glared at me through pupil-less ivory eyes.

"How did you do that?" Neji demanded. He pointed to the plants raveled tightly around his ankles.

"I can control water." I said bluntly. "Plants have water in them, thus I can control plants."

"Show me." He commanded. I rose another eyebrow but did as he said, nevertheless.

I looked towards one of the smaller trees and imagined the water inside it bending. It did as my imagination showed and bent until the top of the tree was touching the ground.

Neji watched with wide eyes, then caught himself and schooled his features. He turned back to me. "What is your name?"

"It's common courtesy to give your name first." I stated calmly. His glare returned and he cleared his throat. In all honesty I already knew his name, but it _was_ common courtesy.

"Hyūga Neji."

I grinned. "Sakura." He nodded looked down to my hands and frowned. I rose an eyebrow and followed his gaze. They were pointed at my hands and arms and I noticed that blood was seeping through my bandages.

My eyes widened as another pair of bandaged hands came into my view. My eyes snapped up and I had to refrain from jerking back when I saw Neji inches away from my person.

He said nothing as he took my hands into his own and started to undo the bloodied bandages. I watched him with wide eyes and I felt heat creep onto my face.

No.

This could _not_ be happening to me. Never would I expect this to happen to me in a million years.

I turned my head to the side and away from Neji. I sighed and accepted the inevitable.

I was blushing.

I attempted to beat down the pink that had dusted over my cheek bones and the bridge of my nose, almost covering my freckles but I couldn't seem to control it. I scowled mentally when Isobu chuckled softly.

My eyes trailed back to the Hyūga when I felt a soft cloth of my injured hands. He didn't even glance up, so invested in wrapping my right hand with new, clean bandages.

Why was he being so _nice_?

Wasn't all Hyūga's emotionless bastards with poles up their asses? I had heard the rumors that Neji was the biggest of them all. A prodigy. So why was he acting so uncharacteristic?

He finished with my right hand and moved to my left. My blush returned ten-fold. The light pink turning a dark red.

He had finally finished but didn't let go of my left hand and looked up to me. He seemed to finally realize what he had done and red dusted his nose. He released my hand and scooted a few feet away.

We sat in silence, both avoiding each other's eyes.

* * *

**Neji POV**

* * *

We sat in complete silence for what felt like hours. My eyes trailed back over to her and my blush deepened.

She was so exotically beautiful that i felt my stomach doing flip flops.

Her unruly short pink and red hair made me want to run my fingers through it. The fact that at her full height she probably only reached the middle of bicep was cute. The freckles that covered her cheeks and nose I found adorable. And her pupil-less sea foam jade eyes that captured me and pulled me in.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out, "You have pretty eyes." My eyes widened and the pink on my cheeks turned deep red and covered my ears and neck.

What the hell was that!? Hyūga Neji does not make petty compliments!

Her own gaze snapped to mine. Her eyes were wide and jaw slack. She spluttered for a moment but then regained her composure and smiled.

Dear Kami.

She even has _dimples_.

My insides melted and I could feel my face blazing.

"Arigato." She thanked me. I only nodded and kept my mouth firmly shut and in a grim line so I wouldn't be able to blurt anything else out that would damage my pride.

After all. A male Hyūga's pride is one of the most important things to them.

Then she smiled again.

Dear kami, have mercy on me.

* * *

**Sakura POV **

* * *

"Want to spar?"

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Two hours later we were on the ground, sweating and panting. I couldn't believe what had happened.

In the span of two hours Neji had managed the impossible. The Hyūga prodigy had ruthlessly tore down my self-constructed walls and broke my apathetic façade.

I was left confused, impressed and disbelieving.

Neji stood and bowed to me. "Arigato for the spar, Sakura." I merely nodded and also rose to my feet.

The spar had ended as a draw. We were pretty much equally injured and had, had the same amount of blows on each other.

I strode over to my tree, gathered my stuff and strapped my container back on. I turned to Neji and nodded goodbye.

Before I could leave however, Neji called out. "Wait!"

I looked at him once more and rose an eyebrow in question.

"Er… I was wondering if you would like to spar some other time… or maybe go for lunch." He asked a bit shyly. I was a bit shocked at his request but gave a small smile.

"Um… sure Neji-san. How about I meet you here tomorrow and we can go for lunch?"

"Neji."

I paused and nodded. "Sakura." He nodded and I left in a swirl of water before Neji could see the dark blush on my cheeks.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

My team just about had a heart attack when I appeared in the middle of them, half naked and flushed. Even _Kakashi_ was there.

"Sakura-chan! You're late! Where were you!?" Naruto screeched while pointing a figure at my face accusingly. A dark pink dusted across my face as I remembered just _exactly_ what I was doing. Sasuke rose an eyebrow in question.

"Training." I quickly murmured.

"Hn." He grunted disbelievingly.

"Well anyways!" Kakashi clapped to gain our attention. He pulled out a thick stack of papers I eyed it warily. "Guess what! I signed you three up for the chunin exams!"

Naruto quickly jumped on him, hugging the silver-haired man tightly. "You're the best sensei!"

Kakashi uselessly tried to pry to blond boy off and I watched in faint amusement beside Sasuke. "I know. Now get off! Don't drool on my vest!"

I sighed as my annoyance arose. I didn't want to be waiting here all day. I wanted to go home and take a long bath and sleep and think about what happened with Neji.

I pointed a finger towards the lake underneath us then to Naruto. A small tendril of water rose from it and circled tightly around the boy's waist. It gently pried him off our sensei then set him down next to me, on his feet.

"Thank you, Sakura." Kakashi praised and stood.

"No problem." I murmured and smiled. Everything went silent. My smile dropped and I looked around I confusion.

Naruto was on the ground. It seems he was passed out with blood gushing out of his nose. I rose an eyebrow.

Sasuke wasn't looking at me. His face was turned to the side with a scowl but I could see a light pink dusting the bridge of his nose. I rose another eyebrow.

What in the—

"Kawaii!" I suddenly found myself with a face full of blue cloth. Kakashi had his arms wrapped tightly around me.

My feet weren't touching the floor and he was swinging me back and forth. He was murmuring something about 'kawaii genin'.

I sighed. This is what happens when I smile. I plucked one of the packets out of Kakashi's pocket and disappeared from my weird team mates.

* * *

**Go on and review**

**Ohohoho! NejixSaku? Find out! **

**I decided I wanted the four of them to meet –sand sibs and Sakura- but I don't want you guys to know the relationship between the four.**

**Mwahahha. See if you can figure it out!**

**Goodbye my kiddies! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight** Chunin exams PT1**

**Disclaimer: **I am sad. I do not own Naruto and I am sad.

**Warning: **Language, darlings. Sadistic tendencies - **Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

* * *

**All must bow down to Darkpetal16-sama!**

* * *

_"When a bird craps on my car, I like to sit outside and eat a plate of scrambled eggs. Just so all the other birds know what I'm capable of."_

_-Will Ferrell _

**Non-massacre**

The first day of the exams the three of us arrived together. We entered the Academy and headed up the stairs. We walked up two flights of stairs and were met by a large group of genin.

Now, I wasn't the tallest person so I couldn't see very well what was happening at the front of the room. I sighed and allowed my water to separate the genin and form a pathway so I could go to the front with my team mates.

We walked to the front, ignoring the curious stares or glares. I narrowed my eyes immediately.

Two Chūnin guarded a door that read room 301. I rose an eyebrow at the others stupidity. Couldn't they see that it was a genjutsu?

I glanced to Sasuke and nodded. He nodded back and stepped up.

"Take off the genjutsu." He commanded flatly. One of the Chūnin smirked at him.

"So you noticed, hm?" He drawled. I zoned out on their conversation.

**Shouldn't you be listening to what's happening?**

I glanced at my team mate whose kick was blocked by a green boy and I snorted mentally.

_No thank you _

**You know pinky, you ****_have_**** been acting more open and less like a emo brat since you've met the Hyūga kid. **Isobu smirked when I blushed lightly.

_Shut – _

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Neji was suddenly in front of me. I gave an uncharacteristic squeak and fought down the blush rising on my cheeks.

"Neji." I murmured, looking anywhere but him. I could _feel_ him smirk. I scowled at that.

"Sakura." He greeted back with the smug smirk still plastered onto his face.

Ever since we had our 'date' a week ago –which was surprisingly not awkward and uncomfortable as I expected it to be- we had been the source of almost all the new gossip in Konoha.

Yes, Hyūga Neji and I were officially a 'thing' now.

Shinobi and Civilians alike almost immediately had heart attacks when Neji, the aloof and emotionless Hyūga prodigy and me, the equally emotionless powerful pink-haired girl with no surname together, smiling and laughing while holding hands like no one else was watching.

I don't know how Neji did it but he broke down my walls and even made me more social to others. Damn him. My team mates and sensei just about had a panic attack at that.

They didn't exactly know how to take my relationship with the Hyūga but when they had seen the change they easily accepted him.

I had finally gained enough trust for Neji after he had helped me perfect my water plant technique and I ruffed up the courage to finally tell him about Isobu and the earliest memory I had when I was kidnapped and Isobu was sealed inside me.

I had expected him to run and avoid me like a plague. So I was thoroughly shocked when he gathered me in his arms and hugged me to him tightly.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He teased and broke me out of my thoughts. I glared at him.

"Shut it, Hyūga. I do recall that I kicked your ass the last time we spared." His smirk was wiped off his face and my lips twisted into a small grin.

Before he could say more, a green blur was suddenly between us.

A boy with alarmingly bushy eyebrows, a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit stood before me, beaming positively happy at me.

I blinked.

"You are Sakura. Am I correct?" The green boy asked. I nodded mutely and he suddenly bent down to one knee and grabbed my hand. "Please be my girlfriend! I will protect you forever!"

I looked to Neji, who was fuming, and rose an eyebrow. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Neji did a rare, completely uncharacteristic thing.

The fuming Hyūga appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek. Both my eyebrows rose at this.

"She's taken." Neji growled at his team mate.

I rose another eyebrow was he… jealous? He had never done something like this.

Lee and almost every other person gaped at us. Even Naruto and Sasuke who already knew of us, looked surprised.

Lee pointed an accusing finger at Neji. "Neji, my eternal rival! You have succeeded in stealing my beautiful blossom away and taken her as your own! I shall win her love once more!"

I blinked again and said nothing.

I not so gently pried Neji's arms from my waist and ignored his glare. I strode to my smirking team mates.

"Shall we?"

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

We stopped at the front of the doors of the first exams. Before we could walk in, something poofed in front of us.

All thoughts of Neji left my mind.

When the smoke disappeared, a smiling Kakashi was left standing.

"You can officially registered for the Chūnin exams," Kakashi said. "To tell the truth, this exam can only be taken in groups of three. I said you can take it individually so none of you would be pressure the other into it—not that I would think any of you would do that."

"But the three of you came here on your own will." Kakashi continued. "Naruto—Sakura—Sasuke… well done."

His eye crinkled once more. Naruto beamed and grinned widely, I nodded with a small smile and Sasuke smirked.

"I'm proud of the three of you, as a team."

Kakashi poofed away and Sasuke, Naruto, and I stepped forward and opened the doors.

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

We walked inside and Naruto immediately gaped. The room was packed with young adults and older teenagers, all dressed in dark clothing and menacing auras.

I kept my perfect face of no emotion while Naruto gulped beside me.

The dramatic atmosphere broke when a screeching familiar voice broke through the large room. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Ino yelled, rushing to Sasuke and lurching onto his back. I watched apathetically.

Sasuke gave her a very annoyed look, his eyes narrowed into slits a mouth turned upside down in a frown. "I've been eagerly waiting your return—."

I rolled my eyes and zoned out the annoying blond bimbo and decided to observe the others in the room.

My eyes quickly zeroed in on a certain red head. His gaze found mine and he watched me with wide eyes while I looked back apathetically.

I crossed my arms over my chest and he mirrored me. My water swirled inside my container anxiously.

His two team mates followed his gaze and like the redhead, their eyes widened. I noted that they kept their distance and only observed me.

"Alright!" A booming –slightly squeaky- voice shouted behind me. I turned around to find Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs. I sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My team mates and I aren't going to lose to any of you losers! You got that?"

The three of us were then subjected to many menacing glares. I, unlike my two other team mates, was not affected in the least and stared blankly at Naruto.

Before I could do anything more, a poof sounded beside me and I gazed at the large man beside me blankly. He eyed me for a moment before turning to the rest of the room.

"Be quiet you punks!" He shouted, instantly silencing the room. "I am the examiner for the first test of the Chūnin exams. Morino Ibiki!"

"We will now begin the first exam!" He continued. "Turn in your applications and get a number tag. Sit where your number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

Naruto cringed and I smirked. That's what he gets for getting our team targeted.

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

My team and I sat at whole different areas of the room, not even remotely close to each other. That didn't bother me too much. I was a bit annoyed that Neji was also at the other end of the room.

But what annoyed me to no end was I was sitting directly next to Gaara who kept glancing at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"The first exams has a few important rules," Ibiki began. "I will not accept any questions so listen up. First rule is you are all given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions and each is one point."

"The test is a deduction based test." He continued. "If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to seven. Second rule. The pass-or-fail decision will be determined by your team's points." My eyes strayed over to Naruto. "Next rule, if an examiner determines you cheated or something akin to that… your points will be deducted by two."

"If you are caught cheating five times, you fail along with your whole team. The last problem will be given forty five minutes into the test. You have one hour till the end of the exam. Begin."

I looked down onto my test and started to work.

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

Forty minutes later, just as Ibiki said he announced that the first part of the tests was over and for us to drop our pencils.

"Alright!" He yelled. "This is the rules for the tenth question—."

I shamelessly zoned out.

Isobu sighed. **You're hopeless. **

I decided to ignore his opinion and hummed. _Have you gotten anything on the sand siblings?_

**Nothing. **He grunted in irritation. **It seems that your memories from the age of five down is locked. I need time to find out how to unlock it. **

I nodded mentally and frowned.

**I did find something, though. **My eyes widened and fraction and I prompted him to continue. **You remember that time when you were training and met the Hyūga brat?**

I smiled slightly at that and nodded once more.

**You remember that in middle of your training I accidently unlocked the memory of you being kidnapped and me being sealed inside you? **I cringed at that.

**That's what I thought. I was going through that memory and I thought you would want to see this. **

_Now?_

**Yes. **

I rose an eyebrow and turned my attention to Ibiki. He was still saying the rules to the last question. I sighed.

_Okay. Show me. _

Isobu nodded and my vision went black.

I was suddenly back in my room at the time I got kidnapped. I watched closely as the younger me jerked awake when the masked and hooded man placed a hand over my mouth.

I listened as he whispered me and couldn't help the wave of déjà vu that overcame me. I saw my younger self look to the side of her with wide eyes and I followed her gaze.

I gasped. Laying in a bed directly next to my younger self was a red haired boy. I observed the boy closer and felt realization pass through me. It was Gaara.

The man's words rang through my mind.

_'If you don't want him to die, stay quiet.' _

Him. 'He' was Gaara. A million questions ran through my mind as my mind returned back to the present time. I glanced at Gaara beside me who was lazily watching the proctor.

Why was Gaara in my memory?

**I don't know squirt. There's only one thing you can do. **

I sighed, knowing what he was talking about. I would have to ask Gaara.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine** Chunin exams PT2 **

* * *

_"Boys are like boogers. You flick them off but they keep coming back."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **Language, kiddies - **Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

* * *

**NON-MASSACRE**

* * *

My team and I stood in before the gates of the forest of death. This was where the second part of the Chunin exams were to take place.

I didn't listen as the second proctor, Anko Mitarashi, explained the rules of the test. My mind was too occupied on finding a reason for Gaara to be in my memory and why I had cared about him enough to let that man take me.

We quickly filled out our waivers, received a scroll and lined up at gate twelve. I decided to put Gaara at the back of my mind and focus of the test.

I looked at my team mates that flanked my sides.

"Ready?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He also was smirking.

"This is going to be easy! Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled with a large grin. The side of my lips tilted up in amusement and I turned my attention back to the trees.

"Travel by trees?" I mused quietly. When I got two Hai's I nodded.

"Good luck." The no named chunin said before he opened the gates. We tensed and readied to jump. At the large yell of a horn we took to the trees.

We traveled in silence the first few minutes into our fast paced run.

"Sakura." Sasuke called out. I turned my head towards him and rose an eyebrow. "Let's get the scroll fast and clean."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I don't want to spend a night in this forest."

I nodded in agreement and a small smirk came to my face. About another ten minutes, we were intercepted by three grass genin and forced to the grounds.

"Hand over your scroll and we'll let you go." A pale faced _man_ demanded and stepped forward. I ignored him and also stepped forward.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Do you want to see what Isobu's been teaching me?" I asked loud enough for the other genin to hear. They nodded and smirked.

"Clean, Sakura." Sasuke stated, the tiniest bit of amusement hinted in his tone. I pouted and turned back to the enemy team.

I raised my arms above my head and spread them until they were a 'v'. Nothing happened for a while but soon the trees above us started rumbling. The grass Nin took a few steps back.

I swiftly opened both hands so the palms were faced out and rearranged my arms so they were pointing at the genin before us and my palms were faced towards them.

Branches from trees around us rumbled once more and moved. They flew at the genin and before they could so much as move, raveled tightly around their bodies.

The branches were quite large so when they wrapped around the bodies of our competitors they covered everything but their heads. I stepped back into line with my team mates with a large smirk on my face.

"That's so cool, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. His blue cerulean eyes were wide and his mouth in a large 'O'. Sasuke's eyes were also wide but his mouth was shut tightly. I nodded my appreciation and gestured towards the Nin.

They quickly got the message and swiftly moved towards the captured grass Nin and searched them for a scroll.

Once they found it I sighed in relief that it was the one we needed. The boys knocked out the grass nin and were about to take to the trees but I stopped them.

My cork popped off my container and some of the water leaked out. The water surrounded us and teleported us to the tower.

Sasuke and Naruto looked and me, confusion apparent in their eyes.

"Hn. It would take to get here if we ran." I answered their mental question. They nodded and we inspected the large room.

"There's no one here!" Naruto screeched. I ignored him and moved to the wall. I observed the poem written on it closely.

_"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take you mind higher_

_"If earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body to prepare to attack _

_"When heaven and earth are open together, the perilous path will become righteous forever _

_"This . . . 'something' is the secret way which guides us from this place today"_

"Hm…" I mused. "It says 'when heaven and earth are open together'… do you think…?" I trailed off and allowed my team mates to finish my thought.

"That we need to open both scrolls." Sasuke finished. I nodded.

"Preferably at the same time." They nodded and both grasped a scroll. "Ready…? … Now!" they did as I said and opened the scrolls. They jumped back from it and landed beside me.

**POOF **

"Iruka-sensei!?"

**"WHAT!?" **

* * *

**(\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**Five days later**

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and I were escorted from our room to a huge arena where the third part of the exams were to be held. Two huge hand statues in the position to form a Jutsu was at the far end of the room.

The chunin that escorted us quickly ushered us into lining up at the center of the arena with the other rookies along with other candidates that had passed the second exam. The Hokage stood in front of the genin along with the senseis of each squad and a few others.

The Hokage stepped forward and everyone turned silent.

"Welcome. Congratulations to you, for making it through the second round. This will be the preliminary round." He spoke loudly.

"What do you mean preliminary rounds, troublesome…?" Shikamaru mumbled. The genin around me groaned.

Before the hokage spoke however, a jounin stepped up. "Lord Hokage, let me explain, please."

"Very well." He stepped back in line with the other Jounin.

"I am Gekkou Hayate. I will be your third proctor." He coughed into his hand. "We cannot let you advance to the next round simply because there's too many of you right now. That is why we're having the preliminary rounds. Does anyone want to quit?" No one spoke

"The first match will show on the board. The rest of you will go back to the competitor's box." More groans. He coughed again.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Maasaki Doku**

I sighed. They wasted no time, do they? The rest of us moved to the competitor's box while Sasuke and a brown-haired boy stood below.

"Are there any objections?" Hayate questioned.

"No." The boys said as one and immediately glared at each other. Hayate sighed.

"Ready? Begin!" He then leapt back.

I watched as the boys clashed for a minute before zoning out.

_Isobu _

**Pinky **

_Did you find out why Gaara was with me as a child? _

Isobu sighed. **Pinky, I think it's pretty obvious. Gaara is your—**

"Uchiha Sasuke is the winner!" Hayate's voice and the loud cheers broke through my mind. I looked down into the arena once more.

Sasuke was already making his way to the stairs. Medics flooded in the room and took the brown haired boy from before.

As Sasuke came into view I gave him a small smile showing no sign of distress from my earlier thoughts. For the rest of the matches I was dazed. I was constantly between my mind –talking to Isobu- and reality where the fights were being held.

The matches went somewhat like this after Sasuke's:

Temari-Tenten** = TEMARI**

Lee- Manabí** = NONE **

Hinata-Ino** = NONE **

Neji- Kina** = NEJI **

Naruto-Kiba** = NARUTO**

Shikamaru-Kin** = SHIKAMARU**

Choji-Dosu** = DOSU **

Kankuro-Tsurugi** = KANKURO**

Shino-Zaku** = SHINO**

After Zaku was escorted off the arena by medic Nin and Shino was back to the competitor's waiting area, the naming board started up again.

My eyes widened a fraction and I snapped my gaze to my opponent across the way. He was looking at the screen so I couldn't see his reactio**n.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten** Preliminaries**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Warning: **Language - **Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

* * *

**Darkpetal16-sama…. **

* * *

_"Geez, you offer someone a sincere compliment on their mustache and suddenly she's not your friend anymore!" _

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

**Hey! Pay close attention to this chapter! It explains a lot of things that some of you have been probably wondering! ENJOY **

* * *

**Gaara VS Sakura**

"Gaara and Sakura please get down here." Hayate called out. That seemed to snap me back to reality.

I quickly schooled my features and used my water to transport me down to the arena floor. Gaara had done the same but only with his sand.

In the back of my mind, I could hear gasps sound from the crowd and I didn't need byakugan to know many were gaping at the pair of us. It seems the audience noticed our near identical features.

"Are they twins?!"

"What the hell!?"

"They look identical!"

After the crowd had settled down, Hayate cleared his throat. "You know the rules. Any objections?"

We nodded no. I crossed my arms across my chest and Gaara followed my movements. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

**Be careful, Pinky. I sense Shukaku inside him. **

Hm. So the redhead is a Jinchūriki. How interesting. It seems we are more identical then I previously thought.

"Begin!" Hayate yelled then jumped back from us. Smart man.

Gaara and I stood still for a moment. We were passively watching each other.

The red-head titled his head to the side as my cork whizzed past him and stuck in the wall behind him. I did the same.

Then he did something I didn't expect. His eyes softened and he opened his mouth but seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Sakura… Do you… Do you remember me?" Gaara asked. I eyed him in confusion.

"No." I lied. "I do not recall ever meeting you." I could see hurt flash in his eyes and I ignored the pain in my chest. He moved to step towards me but water flowed out of my container. "Enough talk."

I then sent my water after him.

* * *

**Third POV –competitor's box- **

* * *

"Whoa…" Kiba muttered. "Are they like… twins?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi turned his attention to his student that was currently fighting Gaara. He sighed. "I don't know, Naruto."

"We might." A feminine voice spoke from behind them. All that heard the voice turned towards it. Temari and Kankuro were leaning against the wall.

"Hey! You're those Sand ninja!" Naruto yelled with an accusing finger.

Sasuke, deciding to ignore the blond haired boy turned towards the two siblings. "How do you know Sakura?"

Temari sighed while Kankuro frowned. "Let's start at the beginning."

Before she could continue a loud squealing sound screamed from beside them. The rookie nine, team gai, the two sand siblings and sensei turned to the sound.

_Dozens _of squealing boys were blushing and _positively_ gushing at Sakura. She paid them no heed.

"Yes Sakura-sama!" One boy yelled.

"Go Sakura-sama!"

"Sakura-sama is so cool!"

Neji –who was fuming- and Tenten twitched when they spotted a blob of green with a bowl cut cheering with the fanboys.

Temari cleared her throat and the others turned their attention back to her.

"Us three." Temari gestured to herself, Kankuro, and Gaara –who was currently attacking Sakura with his sand- "Are not the only siblings we have. We had a little sister. Gaara's twin."

Cue the gasps.

"She was a tiny thing. She had short pink and red hair that she never bothered to brush and would only get a haircut when I dragged her to do so. She had freckles and the cutest little dimples and identical eyes to Gaara." Temari stated and looked down at Sakura with teary eyes.

"Sakura…" Neji whispered in realization. Temari ignored him and Kankuro continued for her.

"Gaara and she could never be separated. Like, never. While he was hated by the village for harboring Shukaku…" Naruto's blue eyes dimmed. "…everybody adored little Sakura. She was like a little ray of sunshine." Kankuro's eyes took that faraway look in them but he quickly blinked them.

Temari's face darkened drastically and a few genin took a step away from the sand kunoichi. "Then _that_ night happened."

"What happened?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. By now, most of the rookie nine was listening, continually glancing down at the two Jinchūriki fight. Even the sensei's listened in.

"It was after their fifth birthday. Garra and Sakura had worn themselves out from the day and went to sleep early –well mediate in Gaara's case since he can't sleep- Gaara woke us in the middle of the night by his screaming."

"When we came into the room Gaara was looking everywhere in his room. He was turning over the beds and making a mess. We asked what happened and he told us Sakura was gone. It went downhill after that. Being the Kagekage's daughter, it was a big deal and dozens of teams were sent out to find her. When everyone came back with nothing Gaara went berserk." Temari continued.

"He lost control of Shukaku and took off to find our sister. When he came back he was changed. He didn't say anything to anyone. Just sat on Sakura's bed and stared out the window and cried silently." Kankuro added.

"Then a few weeks later he lost control again." Temari sighed. Kankuro looked a bit pale. The others listening in didn't dare utter a word.

"Yeah. You see the twins –Gaara and Sakura- had this special connection. They could at certain times, feel each other's pain if the pain was bad enough. This had been a problem naturally. Since Shukaku would constantly and try to take over –it hurt. And since the pain was so intense, Sakura felt it too."

"Anyways." Temari interrupted. "We were training and Gaara just fainted. When he woke he told us that he could feel Sakura's pain. For _him_ to have fainted it must've been pretty intense. When Gaara felt nothing else for about a year, Sakura was declared dead."

"Whoa…" Naruto whispered. The others could only nod in agreement. They were speechless as they absorbed the information. "So Sakura-chan is Gaara's twin and the Kagekage's daughter."

"We are pretty damn sure." Kankuro muttered. "She looks exactly how she did at five. Save for maturing."

"I just hope Gaara can convince her that were right so we can bring her home." Temari muttered and once again looked down upon Gaara as he quickly dodged Sakura's water techniques.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**Sakura POV **

* * *

I panted and watched Gaara through narrowed eyes.

**Kid, end this. **

I nodded in agreement and extended one arm. I with my other hand I put it side ways to my face and stuck my pointer and middle finger out so I touched my nose.

_Rise _

The floors cracked open and thick tree roots busted through. I ignored the gasps and sent them at Gaara. His eyes widened and he used his sand to evade them but one of the roots captured his leg and held him still.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Hiruzen lean forward in what looked like interest.

Painfully slowly, the tree roots snaked and coiled up his body like a snake. He was covered till his neck. I forced the roots to bring him over to me.

"Give up." I suggested lowly.

"Sakura you have to believe me…" Gaara whispered.

"No! I refuse! You are _not_ him!" He watched me with pained eyes.

I ignored my clenching heart and raised my hand. "This is your last chance, Gaara." When he said nothing I inwardly sighed. Fine. I slowly closed my hand to a fist and the roots tied tighter around him.

He whispered something under his breath that I didn't hear but something I didn't expect happened.

The roots around him cracked and burst and I had to cover myself with water so I would not be embed with any of them.

Before I could do anything more, Sand surrounded me much like my roots had done to Gaara. But, Gaara didn't tighten it.

He walked over to me with a frown and stopped when he got a few inches from me. I eyed him. He raised one hand stuck out his pointer finger. I frowned in confusion.

What was he doing?

"Kami please let this work." Gaara whispered. I was about to question what he was talking about but he didn't give me time.

Gaara gently touched his finger to my forhead and my eyes closed against my will. Visions flew across my eyelids.

I mentally watched with wide eyes as familiar memories came rushing to me.

First was of me and Gaara being born then when we spent our time together. Me defending him against villagers. Sharing birthdays. Playing together. It was all in Gaara's perspective.

I felt how he felt when he woke up to me not being in my bed and the window being opened. I felt the pain of Shukaku taking over. I felt the pain Gaara felt when I had Isobu sealed into me.

Five years flashed before my eyes in mere seconds.

When it was over, my eyes snapped open and I stared at Gaara with wide eyes.

After a few moments of pure silence I spluttered out, "W-Wha—I mean… Y-you a-are… Is it true?"

He gave a small smile and I couldn't help myself. Tears clouded my vision but I stubbornly pushed them back. "So what now?" I asked so only he could hear.

"I don't know." He whispered and shrugged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you, _Aniki_." I replied in a teasing tone. He blushed. He released his sands hold on me.

"You are taking this well." Gaara spoke. I smiled sadly.

"I can't really deny it when the evidence is right in front of me." I replied. He said nothing but nodded. We had a brief conversation through our eyes then he leapt back.

I heard the confused mutters but I chose to ignore them.

'Ready?' I mouthed to Gaara.

I sighed. _I can believe im doing this_

* * *

**Hokage POV**

* * *

I read the small pinkette's lips and rose an eyebrow in interest. The red-haired child, Gaara, jumped back. Sakura's water and Gaara's sand slithered out of their containers and stood at the ready.

My eyes widened when I finally realized what they planned to do. A simultaneous knock out. The look-alikes both raised and extended their arms so that it was faces their opponent.

Sand and water flew across the room in a rapid pace.

I scrambled to stand and called out. "Wait!" The sand and water stopped almost instantly. All eyes were on me now. I breathed deeply and regained my composer. "I have seen enough."

They both looked up to me and watched me with wide and curious eyes.

"If you were to continue none of you would enter the final rounds and have a chance of becoming Chunin." I evaluated. "Both of you are excellent shinobi. You have the skills for chunin or even Jounin. And I so I have decided…"

I hummed. Then I raised my voice so the whole arena could hear. "…Due to the current change of events, I've decided that _both_ Sakura and Gaara shall be promoted to the next round."

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

It was silent for a second then the crowd busted out into deafening cheering and whooping. I merely crossed my arms over my chest and rose an eyebrow. Gaara followed my example.

After the cheering died down Hayate cleared his throat. "May the winners come down here, please?"

In a few seconds the winners of the matches were down in the arena, lined up. "Alright!" He coughed. Hayate held ten small cards out to them, facing down. "Each of you pick one." We did as he said and flipped them over.

* * *

I had two.

Temari had four.

Shikamaru had three.

Kankuro had six.

Dosu had five.

Shino had one.

Sasuke had seven.

Gaara had eight.

Naruto had nine.

Neji had ten.

* * *

"So this will be how it goes. One against two. Three against four. Five against six. Seven against eight and nine against ten."

"Why a month?" Shikamaru drawled

"Because, _we _still need to make a big enough arena for the fights. Also you guys need to get rest and ready. Dismissed." He finished.

Well damn.

* * *

**Go forth and review **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven **Final Stage of the Chunin Exams **

* * *

**Warning: **Language - **Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_"When looking up something on Google, if it's not there on the first page of search results then it doesn't exist and my journey ends there."_

_-Anonymous _

* * *

**Non-massacre**

* * *

It was the day after the second exams had past. Sasuke had left with Kakashi to train while Naruto changed teachers and went with the legendary sannin –not to mention pervert- Jiraiya.

I, however, did not need to learn anything new and –to Neji's pleasure- stayed in Konoha. Even if I had gotten a teacher I wouldn't have been able to leave. Gaara, Temari, and surprisingly Kankuro didn't let me out of their sight for very long.

I didn't blame them. I mean, how often is it that you find a long lost sister that you thought dead?

I wasn't able to see Neji often. Since he advanced as well the Hyūga clan decided it was a good idea to train him in the compound.

So here I was, sitting in an empty training field with Gaara. He looked over to me and sighed.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" I cracked an eye open and turned my head to look at him.

"You know our father is coming in a week, right?" My face twisted into a snarl and I let out a low growl.

"That bastard is not my father." Yes, I hated the man. Hated his guts.

During the preliminaries, Gaara showed me his memories to help me remember who he was. What he also unconsciously showed me was that our _father_ had made several attempts to kill him.

Gaara sighed again. "Sakura…"

"No. He isn't my father." I snapped. "And when he gets here I will make sure he knows it."

He didn't respond and I smirked in victory.

"Are you going to come with us back to sand?" Gaara asked almost timidly. I had to strain my ears to hear him. My eyes went wide and a million thoughts came into my mind. I finally sighed and closed my eyes.

"I don't know Gaara." I confessed silently.

"But… We just got you back…" Gaara whispered silently. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Gaara I have a life here. I would be leaving my team and Neji and…" I sighed once again. "I don't want to lose you guys either. If it was any other way…"

"I get it. Don't worry about it." Gaara replied. I frowned.

"Come on Gaara. Let's get some ramen."

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I laid on my roof top flat on my back. It was night and the stars were out. Neji laid beside me, his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. He ran his fingers over my uncovered ribs and I swatted his hand.

"That tickles."

He smirked in reply and did it again. It was an all-out war then. We rolled in a tangle of limbs on the roof, finding one another's ticklish spots.

I finally got on top and pinned his arms down with my own. I smiled dimply at him. He smirked. I dipped down and pressed my lips to his own.

No words were exchanged. His lips molded against my own and _Kami_. My tongue darted out and traced his bottom lip.

He gladly opened his mouth and I wasted no time in plunging my tongue into his mouth. I playfully rolled my tongue against his and he groaned. I smirked and brought his tongue into my own mouth, sucking on it.

He groaned again and rolled back over so he was on top. He immediately took advantage of my surprise and pulled my tongue into his mouth and repeated my actions. I growled softly. He pulled apart only when we needed air.

Neji dropped beside me and pulled me close to himself.

"You know the exams are soon right?"

I nodded tiredly.

"Un. But I wanted to spend time with you."

He smiled at me and pulled me closer.

"Neji?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I left?" I could feel him stiffen and tighten his grip on me.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You're not leaving me." I turned around in his arms to find his ivory orbs staring intensely at me. I sighed, knowing what he stated was the truth.

"I know."

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I kept my face carefully blank as I walked into the arena where the chunin exams were to be held. Many gasps came from the audience as they saw me.

As much trouble as it took, I got my siblings to allow me to train alone for a month. No distractions or human contact. Along with new skills, I decided to change my wear.

My previously short, unruly pink and red hair was now straight, and silky. It traveled down to the end of my back. Fringe bangs framed either side of my face.

Instead of my haori and hakamas, I wore a dark red kimono that ended mid-thigh. Pink cherry blossoms decorated the arms. Around my waist was a black obi. I had black knee-high sandals with small pumps as shoes. My previously large blue container was now a midnight black.

As the month passes, I had gotten more in touch with Isobu and had found physical changes as well.

Double, sea-foam green stripes adorned my cheeks, wrists and waist. Also, my canines and nails were only a bit sharper.

* * *

**_-A/N think of Sesshomaru's marks- _**

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest and leisurely strode towards the group of contestants. I stood between Gaara and Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. We heard a growl and both of us looked beside Naruto where Neji was standing and giving Naruto a withering glare. Said person quickly let go of me and stepped away.

"Naruto." I greeted with a tilt of my lips. He once again smiled brightly and we turned to the proctor. He started to speak but I paid him no mind and kept my eyes firmly on the Kazekage and vice-versa.

I managed to keep the building fury in me behind my blank, emotion-less façade. I started at him with unflinching, gleaming sea-foam green eyes.

"Now everyone else leave the arena except Aburame Shino and Sakura." The proctor requested and broke me out of my thoughts. Once the arena was clear I lazily strode over to the opposite of Hayate while Shino was on the other side.

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled from the stands. His voice seemed to be louder than the screaming crowds. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye then focused my gaze back onto the boy before me.

"You know the rules. Fight until someone is dead or knocked out. If I call the match, no arguing. Any objections?" He asked. When he got no response he sighed. "Alright. Begin!" He then hopped back.

I placed one hand on my right hip and stared lazily at the Aburame. In a way, this match was the worst one for him. While he worked with bugs, I worked with water which killed most, if not all, bugs.

The crowds soon quieted down, watching closely.

**End this quick, kid. **

I didn't respond. My cork popped off my black container unconsciously while I kept my blank eyes trained on Shino. A shift in his foot and I stepped to the side to avoid the hurdle of bugs sent my way.

I swiftly pivoted on my right foot, twirling my entire body around gracefully, arms crossed over my chest the entire way. A second later, shiruken embedded themselves in the wall behind where I previously stood.

When he noticed his attacks weren't working Shino stopped and leapt back behind a few trees, away from my lazy gaze. I did nothing to follow and stared blankly at a spot on the arena wall.

After a few moments, a buzzing sound filled my sensitive ears. I twisted my neck to the side and glanced behind me. My lips tilted up in mild amusement.

_Going all out, already. Are we? _

A giant ball of what seemed to be filled of pure insects came hurdling at me. I heard the gasps of the crowd and held back a chuckle. With a twitch of my finger, water spilled out of my container and formed a shield-like barrier in front of me.

Just before the bugs touched my barrier, they disappeared into thin air. I smirked and tilted my head to the side, dodging a claw that was aimed from my head.

Water surrounded my body and transported me to the other side of the arena. I looked to see what exactly tried to behead me.

**Well holy shit. **

There, standing about a yard from me was the biggest beetle I had ever seen. The beetle was tall, it was eye level to the crowd and its body length was at least one-fourth of the arena. It was a midnight black in color, beady black eyes focused on my person.

And atop its head rode Shino.

**That thing is disgusting. **

I snickered inwardly and my lips tilted up. My sea-foam eyes danced in mirth.

This would be fun.

I watched lazily as the beetle charged at me. It sprayed some green substance at I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Water once again formed a barrier before me and blocked the substance.

I sighed.

_I grow tired of this. _

Which another twitch of my finger, the tree's around us shook and the branches stretched and flew towards the oversized insect, holding it down and slowly circling it to render it immobile.

From nowhere in particular thousands of small black and red termites came flying towards Shino and the beetle. Shino made no move to leave as the small insects landed on the branches, eating through them and freeing the beetle.

I titled my head to dodge another attempt of the mysterious green substance. Just as my water transported me, the beetle ran into the wall where I previously stood, causing it to dent and crack.

_Is he trying to . . . _squish _me? _

In my mind, Isobu roared with laughter. Suddenly, the beetle disappeared and Shino was standing a few feet before me. The light around me dimmed as I was completely surrounded by a different species of bugs. On top of me, left of me and right of me.

_Hm. It seemed he was tired of our little game as well. _

Crystal clear water slowly circled my body and without any warning, blasted out around me, drowning the bugs that were slowly closing in on me.

I looked at Shino and tilted my head.

"This has gone on for far too long and I tire of your games." My eyes flashed and an infinity-like amount of water was released from my container. It spread on the floors and up the arena walls then froze. I glided towards Shino and stopped an inch from his person.

I whispered so only he could hear. "I do not wish to cause you harm. It would be in your best interest to forfeit."

"That is kind of you Sakura-san, but I will choose to continue." With that said he sent a hurdle of kunai towards me. I dodged and glided on the ice a little ways from him.

I flew through multiple handseals and whispered, "Soshoryu."

The frozen water from the ground collected itself and formed twin water dragons. The water dragons ran for Shino. His insects went up in defense and engaged the dragons. I caught sight of Shino running quickly at me with a kunai in hand.

I decided to humor him and brought out my own kunai. I ran swiftly towards him and my blade met his. We moved quickly. Dodging and throwing hits.

Inwardly I was impressed that he could keep up with me. Even if I was going only half of my true speed or power.

I smirked and increased my speed slightly so that all the crowds saw now were blurs and heard the clash of metal.

We met in the middle once again, our kunai clashed together and fighting for dominance. I pushed more pressure on my kunai and kicked him swiftly in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards.

He landed on his feet and skidded a few feet back from the power of the kick. He disappeared and I dodged a kick meant for my back. I quickly transferred my kunai back into its pouch and took a pink, red and black fan from my obi.

I stood before Shino, absent mindedly fanning myself with the fan in my hand while waiting for him to charge.

He surprised me for a brief moment when he increased his own speed as he ran. I closed my fan and used to metal ends to deflect his kunai blows.

I subconsciously noticed that my water dragon had went back into liquid form and into my container whilst his bugs went back to him.

I once again got tired of our fighting and when he aimed his kunai for my head I captured the knife in my fan and twisted it. I used his surprise to my advantage and used me leg to sweep his feet from beneath him.

Before he touched the ground, he twisted his body so he landed on all fours then rolled away from me.

_I will end this now. _

I allowed my water to once again come out of its house and form a thick mist around Shino. I calmly walked into the mist as well, obscuring me from the audiences view. The onlookers now only heard the loud clang of kunai.

When the mist disappeared, Shino was on both knees his wrist behind him in one of my hands and a kunai on his neck.

"Sakura is the winner of this match!" Hayate broke through the silence. I released Shino and the crowds burst into cheers, Naruto's once again the loudest.

I helped Shino to his feet then nodded my head to him. He copied my movement then we both left for the competitors' booth. Before I made it I was tackled by a blur of bright orange.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled into my neck. I sighed and patted his back. Then he was suddenly lifted off me. I lifted my head and saw Neji with Naruto's collar in his hand.

My lips twitched up. Then a second hand was put in front of my face. I looked up at Gaara. I smirked and took his hand to help me up. I then noticed that Sasuke and Kakashi was there as well. I nodded to them and turned back to my siblings.

A pair of arms surrounded my waist and i knew it was Neji. From the corner of my eye I could see Gaara glaring at him.

"I missed you." Neji whispered into my neck so I could only hear it. I inwardly grinned.

"It was only a month." I whispered back in amusement. He nuzzled deeper.

"Hn. You look beautiful, Sakura." He murmured.

"That was some match." A deep, baritone voice said from beside me. I looked up. Kakashi was smiling gently at me. I quirked an eyebrow as if saying 'did you think it would be bad?' He sighed and we turned our attention back to the stadium.

"Nara Shikamaru and Temari! Please come down for your match." Hayate called from below. I turned to my sister with a smirk that she mirrored. The boys –namely Kankuro- shuddered between us.

Temari smirk widened and after bopping Kankuro on the back of the head, she used her fan to fly into the arena.

"Such a drag." Shikamaru drawled out from the other side of me. Naruto merely laughed and clapped him on the back, which caused him to fall over the railing and into the arena as well.

Both my eyebrows rose and I tuned out from Temari's match.

**Pinky. **

_Turtle. _

**Now that the chunin exams are over what are you going to do? **

_Im staying here. Besides . . . I don't want to be around all that . . . Sand._

I felt a shudder run through me. **Your right. Plus we still haven't finished our training. **

_What more have you to teach me? _

**Plants are not the only thing that hold water, kid. **

_Elaborate—_

I was cut off by a loud applause. I cut off my connection with Isobu and looked down into the arena. Hm. Temari won.

_We will speak of this later, Turtle. _

When Temari got back to the competitors' booth I gave her a nod of approval and tuned back out. I frowned and my eye brows creased in thought.

For the rest of the matches, I pondered what Isobu had said over. Exactly what was he planning to teach me?

At the end of the exams, I was pulled out of my thoughts once again by Hayate's voice.

"Will all the winners come into the arena?" Hayate requested. I vanished in a swirl of water and was not-to-surprised to see Gaara copied my movement with his sand.

Lined up with us were Sasuke –who hadn't won his match but was still promoted- Naruto, Neji –who also didn't win his match- Temari, and Kankuro.

Hm. Looks like the all the sand siblings were being promoted.

"It is my extreme honor—," I then tuned the proctor out. I looked up to the Kage booth and watched as the Kazekage's gaze traveled from Temari to Kankuro then Gaara. I felt anger bubble up in me at the disgust in his gaze and how it disappeared once it was turned to me.

I growled low in my throat in warning until I felt a hand latch tightly onto my forearm. I flicked my eyes to Gaara beside me. He gave me a small nod and my face once again turned carefully blank.

The applause once again broke me out of my stupor. Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke turned to leave but the sand siblings and I stayed. I turned to Gaara, who still had a firm hand on my arm.

He caught the question in my eyes and sighed. "He will want to speak with us, namely you." He muttered. He unnoticeably glanced to the side and I followed his eyes. The Kazekage had left his box and was now walking towards us.

I turned my attention back to Gaara, scoffed, and disappeared using my water. I wasn't going to talk to that bastard.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I let out an unnoticeable sigh and snuggled deeper into Neji's arms. After the exams he had shown up at my door and brought me deep into the training grounds, where nobody could find us.

I purred deeply when he stroked the lines on my cheeks. He smiled a bit in response. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at his shirt. "My bastard of a father wishes to speak with me. I've been avoiding him all afternoon."

"And why have you been avoiding him? After all these years I would think that you would want to catch up?"

I scoffed and turned in his arms so I was facing him. "He tried to kill Gaara. Multiple times. He sent assassins after him and even our uncle Yashamaru!"

He frowned. "Wait. If you and Gaara are twins then why didn't he try to have you killed also?"

I growled lowly. "It's because im older than Gaara. Apparently when I was born, my mother was still alive and healthy but died when Gaara was born."

When he didn't reply, I nodded and turned back around so I could relax my back on his chest. "Sakura." He finally said after a few minutes of silence. "He may have done all those things but he's still your father." I looked at him disbelievingly and he held up a hand for me to stay silent. "I'm not saying what he did was right, cause it wasn't but you're going to have to face him sooner or later. Isn't it better to get over with now?"

I stayed quiet and pondered the thought over in my mind. I finally sighed in agreement. "Your right. But that doesn't mean im happy about it." I stood up and lightly slapped his hands away when he tried to pull me back.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a frown. I smirked.

"I have to talk to that bastard sooner or later." My smirk widened when his frown deepened.

"I didn't mean _now_." Neji muttered. I giggled and disappeared in a swirl of water.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I sat before the Kazekage, face the perfect picture of blankness. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood behind him, the latter two wearing anxious looks while Gaara's was completely apathetic.

The Kazekage watched me with wide eyes, the cloth covering the lower half of his face gone.

_It's been a long time, father. _

"S-sakura." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes and the water inside my water stirred. Isobu roared in my mind for vengeance and I held back a flinch. I said nothing. "You— I thought you were—,"

"Damare." I ordered apathetically. His eyes widened. "The only reason im here is because I have something to say to you."

I stood and allowed disgust to flicker into my pupil-less eyes. "You tried to kill my brother and for that I can and will not forgive you. You lost the title of being my father the moment you ordered the first assignation."

I ignored Temari's gasp and Kankuro's flinch.

I scoffed and narrowed my eyes at him. "Pathetic." I spat and disappeared with my water at the same time Gaara disappeared with his sand.

We both arrived in my living room at the same time. I said nothing and opened my arms. He rushed into them and finally allowed the tears to flow, crying into my shoulder.

"Sakura." He sniffled.

"Hm."

"Thank you." He said. I nodded and pulled him against me harder.

_I won't ever abandon you again, Gaara. Ever. _

* * *

**Review**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve **Akatsuki **

* * *

_"They say, you are what you eat! _

_That's funny. _

_I don't remember eating a sexy beast this morning."_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I will never own Naruto. And to that, I bow my head.

**Warning: Language – Neji and Gaara a bit OC**

* * *

**Time-skip 5 years later **

* * *

I sighed as I got to the tree line where the forest ended and sand started. I encased my body in a thick, invisible layer of frozen water and ran as quick as I could through the Sands of Suna.

It had been five years since the Chunin exam and when I finally regained my memory. In those five years Gaara and I had gotten closer, to the point where the only thing separating us was our separated villages.

Also sometime in those five years, our _father_ had mysteriously disappeared. He was never found. I never really cared. Gaara had taken up the job of the Kazekage. At first the villagers seemed wary of my redhead younger brother, but as time passed they had come to adore him.

Neji and I still were in a relationship, even going so far as saying we were 'in love.' That didn't stop my fanboys –and girls- however. Or Neji's for that matter.

Naruto had soon went off with Jiraiya and Sasuke with Kakashi for training. The two boys were due back sometime soon.

Isobu had _finally_ finished my training two years before. I learned how to not only control plant life and take water out of thin air, but also learned how to control humans or animals since their bodies were made up of mostly water. The latter I had kept to myself, deciding I would only use it in impossible situations.

While in Konoha, Sarutobi had died sealing Orochimaru's arms away. The snake sannin had tried to infiltrate the Uchiha compound and still infants to experiment on. Key word, _try_. Tsunade Senju had ended up becoming the next Hokage.

I creased my eyebrows in distaste when sand stuck to my face. I sent some water to quickly clean off my water shield and ran a bit faster. I was visiting Suna for a week, much to Neji's displeasure.

I sighed in relief when the sandy gates of Suna appeared in my sight. I stopped running and teleported there, scaring the gates guards. I held back a chuckle.

"Sakura-hime!" They greeted in unison with a deep bow. I nodded and walked into the large village.

**I hate sand. **Isobu commented dryly. I grunted my agreement. Instead of walking slowly through the village as I normally did when I visited, I transported myself to the Kazekage tower.

As soon as I walked into the air conditioned building, I allowed my water armor to slink back into my container, leaving only a thin layer to protect me if I was attacked.

I nodded to the secretary, who bowed, and strode towards Gaara's office. I hid my chakra and scent then appeared behind Gaara, who was working on paper work, oblivious to my presence.

I looked over his shoulder at the complicated paper he was scribbling on.

"Glad im not a Kage." I muttered and merely chuckled when he jumped up and spun around in chair.

"Sakura." He groaned. I smirked. "I told you to not sneak up on me."

"That is what you get." I growled. "You know I hate sand and the heat."

He sighed in response. I picked him up with my water and walked out of the room, him in my tight hold. He struggled and after a few minutes, slumped.

"Where are we

going?" He grunted. I glanced over my shoulder at him. When we got to the front doors of the tower, I recovered myself back in frozen invisible water and walked out.

"Lunch. I know you haven't eaten."

"Dango?"

"Dango."

* * *

**(\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Gaara stared at me from the other side of the table. Ignoring the screeching fangirls and _fanboys_ –he glared at them- from the other side of the window, he opened his mouth to speak when I cut him off.

"No." I drawled. He glared.

"I haven't even said anything." He growled. I watched him apathetically.

"Doesn't matter. Im your twin. No."

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked incredulously.

I stared.

He sighed.

"The council has mentioned that they want you back in Suna. Permanently." He mumbled. I inwardly smirked. He couldn't be his usual apathetic self with me. It just didn't work.

"No." I drawled. "I'll tell those old asses myself. No."

He sighed and dropped his head in defeat while I smirked on my Dango stick.

Victory.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

A week later, I was sitting in my room, before my bed. I raked a comb through my tangled hair and when it was tangle-free I braided it, leaving some fringe bangs on either side of my face.

I pulled on a long sleeve navy shirt with swirls on the arms then my jounin vest with a swirl on the back. I then tugged on some navy blue pants and tied the ends tightly with white bandages. I tied on my shiruken holster to my thigh, cushioned by white bandages and clipped on a cream colored kunai holster.

I pulled on navy blue ankle-high sandals then tied my hitai-ate to my left bicep. Lastly, I strapped on my black water container.

_-A/N think of Kakashi's uniform with the added water container-_

At the same moment I strapped my water container on, I felt a change in Gaara's chakra. Wasting no more time, I teleported myself to his office and stood beside him.

"What is it?" I demanded gruffly. He glanced at me through the corner of his eye then wordlessly gestured to the sky. I followed his gesture and narrowed my eyes.

There, just above the sand-colored houses was a large white bird with a blond-haired man riding. My eyes narrowed into slits at the cloak he was wearing.

Black with red clouds.

Akatsuki.

While Gaara watched the man in the sky, I snapped my gaze towards the gates. A crouched over figure with a rice hat and an Akatsuki cloak. While I could see him, my brother couldn't. I was more in tune with Isobu then he was with Shukaku so naturally, my senses were more honed and sharp.

"There's one at the gate as well." I informed my brother. He nodded. I looked back to the bird. Three white specks fell from the sky and landed on three shinobi who was on sky duty.

Three small explosions went off, not enough to disturb all of Suna but enough for Gaara and I to see. The blond Akatsuki jumped off his bird and Gaara and I disappeared.

"Infiltration success." The blond muttered once we appeared in front of him. He looked up at us and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Eh?"

Gaara titled his head at him. "That's as far as you go."

The blond smirked. Sand leaked out of Gaara's container as water leaked out of my own. They swirled around our bodies. "Oh?"

"Deidara of the Akatsuki." I muttered monotonously, my face blank. His eyes strayed to me and his smirk widened. He reached into his cloak and Gaara's sand attacked him.

Deidara leapt into the air and onto his bird and Gaara's sand followed him up. He flew through the city, Gaara's sand following him like a serpent.

Wordlessly I let the water leak out of my container. It formed into a roughly shaped serpent and I leapt onto its head. With a side glance at Gaara, I was off, following after Gaara's sand and Deidara.

Instead of attacking the blond, I headed for the second intruder at the gates. Ignoring the surprised shinobi I was quickly heading towards the gates. I stopped and stared at the second Akatsuki.

He was hunched over, looking at me with black, beady eyes. I was about to send my water to him when Isobu stopped me.

**Pinky! Look to the sky.**

My gaze snapped up. In the middle of the white bird with Deidara on it and Gaara's sand ball, was a large clay object. I ignored the criminal behind me and teleported myself to beside Gaara, using a water disk beneath my feet to keep me afloat.

Water rushed out of my container and as fast as I could I spread it to cover the city. I extended my arms in front of me and clenched my fists, trying to get the large amount of water fully over the village and freeze to protect it from the explosion.

Gaara's sand, a bit slower, rushed towards the city as well. Using everything we had, we left ourselves open to attack, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

Sweat beaded my brow and my teeth clenched as the white doll dropped from the sky and got closer to my water shield.

I heard a faint "Katsu . . ." and the object exploded. I panted as my water caved in and splashed the citizens, towers and shinobi. Gaara stood beside me, in his ball as he panted as well. My vision blurred. Suddenly, there was two small white birds. One in front of my face, and one in front of Gaara's.

Deidara smirked. "In range . . . Katsu!" The last thing I saw before I blacked out was an explosion in front of my face.

Then pain.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**No! Kid! Wake up! **

It hurts.

I tried to open my mouth but all that came out was an ear-splitting scream. I felt my insides being torn at. Claws gripping onto my soul and trying to pull it out.

**Sakura! Come on! Wake up! You can't let them do this. **

I could feel as foreign chakra invaded my body, pulled at me and tore me from the inside out.

When I could no longer scream, my mouth hung open in a breathless gasp.

_I am sorry. . . Isobu_

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**Third-POV**

* * *

Chiyo watched as Naruto increased his speed to an impossible pace. Sasuke ran right beside him. She turned to Kakashi beside her.

"They're team mate, I understand." She started. "But why would they care about someone from a different village. Just what is the blond one?"

Kakashi stared at her for a long while then sighed. "He's also a Jinchūriki. He had the Kyuubi sealed into him when he was born. Sasuke. I don't believe Sasuke's pushing himself for Gaara but for Sakura. She's like a sister to him."

Chiyo gasped and Kakashi continued. "Naruto might not care about the Sand village in general, but. . . Gaara-kun is a Jinchūriki like himself. Naruto understands better than anyone in your village. No matter where they're raised, Jinchūriki are all treated the same."

"Then Sakura . . ." Chiyo began. Kakashi shook his head.

"Sakura was the acceptance. She had a Jinchūriki sealed into her at the age five." He revealed. "And it was by Mist nuke Nin, not Konoha. So while she was pretty much isolated as well, she at least wanted to be."

"Ah. . ." Chiyo sighed and returned her gaze back to Naruto.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Neji ran as fast as he could while keeping a steady pace. His teeth clenched and blood dripped from his palms as his fingernails broke skin.

'_Sakura_.' He thought. _'I will save you.' _He ignored Tenten and Lee's worried looks and kept his gaze forward. Sakura's face flashed in his mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Neji asked Sakura worriedly as the two stood in front of the gates. _

_She gave him a small smile, dimples showing and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Neji . . . I'll be alright. I'll be back before you know it." _

_He smiled and placed a kiss on her forhead. "Be safe."_

_"I will." _

_And then she was gone. _

_Flashback Over _

* * *

_'Damn it Sakura! You promised you'd be safe.'_ He snarled inwardly. _'I won't let you die.' _

* * *

**(\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Team Gai, Team Kakashi and Chiyo stood in front of a large boulder with a seal on it. Neji gritted his teeth and listened as they explained the five prong seal.

After the Hyūga found the seals with his Byakugan, Chiyo and the rest of his team quickly left to destroy the seals while Neji and Team Kakashi stayed behind.

A half-hour later Gai was the first to report in.

"The first seal is gone!" He shouted into the ear pierce. Neji frowned in annoyance.

Ten minutes later lee reported in.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "The second seal is gone!"

Another five minutes, it was Tenten.

"Third seal destroyed!"

A minute later, Chiyo was the last to report in.

"Fourth seal gone."

Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi leapt away from the boulder. Sasuke and Naruto quickly gathered chakra into their hands.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two ran forward and struck the boulder together then leapt back to dodge the rocks. When the dust and debris cleared, Kakashi gave the signal to go inside.

Neji stood there, jaw slack while Naruto and Sasuke's eyes bled red. In front of them, Gaara and Sakura were beat up with Deidara sitting on Gaara and his feet resting on Sakura's stomach. Sasori crouched beside Sakura.

"We were too late." Kakashi muttered with narrowed eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto hissed, pupils slitting. "Where do you think you're sitting!?"

Deidara smirked and ignored his question. "Hm. There's no mistaking it. He's the Jinchūriki. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you."

"Sakura! Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this!? Stand up! Gaara! Sakura! Are you even listening!? Stop it already!"

"Enough, Naruto!" Kakashi ordered. Sasuke spared the two a glance.

"That's right. You don't get it do you?" Deidara chuckled. "They've been dead for a while. The girl died first though. Shame. I would've had some fun with a pretty thing like her."

The four sent a feral glare at him. Naruto growled deep in his throat and bared his sharp teeth.

"Mm?" Sasori chuckled.

"He's definitely the Jinchūriki." Deidara muttered.

"Give them back." Naruto snarled. "Give them back, you bastards!"

Naruto face darkened and he charged forward but was stopped by Kakashi appearing in front of him.

"Calm down." Kakashi admonished. "If you charge without thinking, were all dead."

Sasori glanced at Deidara. "Hm. What's wrong, Sasori no Danna?"

"I'll take them." He grunted, speaking for the first time. "It seems this Jinchūriki wants them back."

"Hm. Looks like it." Deidara agreed. His hand made a clay bird and he threw it up. "Katsu." It exploded, breaking a whole in the roof.

He then took Gaara and Sakura then disappeared on a white bird. Naruto snarled and ran after him.

"Eh? Damn it." Kakashi cursed and ran after the two, leaving Neji and Sasuke to deal with Sasori.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Where am i? I opened my eyes and immediately shut them again when a bright, white light attacked my pupils. I blinked a couple of times them squinted my eyes.

I was laying down, staring up at a blue, cloudless sky. I titled my head.

_Sand?_

There was a loud swishing noise close by. What is that? I slowly sat up, using my hands to help me. I observed the area around me with curious eyes.

I seemed to be on some kind of beach. There was miles and miles of sand on both sides of me. Behind me, there was a large green field filled with so much different colored flowers that not even the grass showed. In front of me was a sky blue sea, so clear that I could see the bottom.

_The last thing I remember is that explosion. _I thought with a frown. _Then everything was so . . . painful. _

My eyes widened in fear and realization.

"Am I dead?" I whispered. A deep, baritone chuckle sounded from the water before me and I snapped my head up to the source of the sound.

There, floating in the water was a smaller version of the tailed demon that was sealed in me.

"Isobu . . ." I murmured. Damn it. I was so _confused_. "Am I dead?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Are _you_ dead?"

He nodded once more. For the second time in my life, tears weld up in my eyes and for the second time, I let them flow.

Isobu watched me then slowly swam closer. I wiped my tears away stubbornly and stood. Knowing Isobu couldn't go any farther, I stepped into the water –which was surprisingly warm- and walked up to Isobu until I was merely inches away from him.

_How did I die? _I thought, confused. Seemingly reading my mind, the turtle swam a bit closer and raised one tail. Gently, he touched the tip of his tail to my forhead and I felt the familiar foreign chakra of the tailed beast enter my mind.

The world around me blacked out and suddenly I was in Isobu's body who was inside _my_ body. I could feel the pain as foreign chakra attempted and succeeded in pulling him out of me. I could feel how he struggled and dug his claws into me, hoping to wake me up.

Then I felt his peace and how he was reacquainted with his brothers and then how he brought me here. I opened my eyes as Isobu pulled his tail back. Tears sprung from my sea-foam eyes once more and I did something that I would never do again.

I pulled the damn turtle into a hug.

"I am so sorry." I sobbed brokenly. He gave me something akin to a grin and splashed me with water. Resembling a wet puppy, I stared at him with wide-eyes.

"Stop moping." He explained. "This most likely will be the last time we speak so stop with the tears and let's have some fun."

For the first time since I learned that I died, I smiled and used the water from the ocean to form a wave and splash Isobu.

He grinned back.

Oh. It is _on_.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

A few hours later, I was soaked wet and laying on the surface of the ocean, watching the cloudless sky with a turtle beside me.

"Turtle."

"Pinky."

"What happens after this?" As soon as those words left my lips, suddenly a white orb appeared in the sky. I looked confusedly at Isobu. He gave a wry grin.

"Well, pinky. It seems it wasn't your time to die yet." I sat up on the water's surface.

"Eh?"

He chuckled at my deadpan expression and gestured to the floating orb. "Someone is trying to bring you back."

The orb - that had been floating in the sky- suddenly dove towards us –more specifically, me- "Eh? Wait! Isobu!"

The white ball of light entered my stomach and I started to float towards the sky, away from the turtle.

"Isobu!"

He waved his tails in goodbye. "See ya in the afterlife pinky!"

Before I could protest, I disappeared.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

My sea-foam eyes crackled open slowly. Once again closing from the bright light assaulting my pupils. I squinted around, the world around me blurry. Still groggy, I noticed beside me was a blob of orange and red.

Before I could adjust to my surroundings I was pulled into a tight hug.

I blinked.

_The hell?_

"Never do that to me again, Sakura." An all too familiar voice said in my ear.

"Neji?" I questioned, a bit more clearly now. He let me go and tried to stand, only to be tackled back to the ground by an orange blob. "Oof!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaan!" I sighed.

Naruto.

I looked beside me. Gaara, who looked worse for the wear was watching me an amused and a bit confused. Naruto was roughly pulled off me and a hand appeared in my vision. I looked up to Sasuke's blank face.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me to my feet. He pulled me into another hug and I held back a groan from him putting pressure on my wounds.

"Im glad you're safe." The Uchiha whispered so only I would hear. He let me go then pulled my left arm over his shoulder to help me stand. Kakashi appeared on the other side of me, ruffling my hair with his signature eye-crease.

He was being supported by Gai. When Kakashi disappeared with Gai, Neji appeared in his spot and my right arm and pulled it over his shoulder. I was still a bit dazed. I mean, everything was going so _fast_.

"Wha-?" I questioned groggily. Gaara and Naruto appeared on the other side of Neji, Gaara being supported by Naruto.

"Granny Chiyo . . . She—," Naruto let his sentence trail off and he gestured ahead of us. For the first time, I noticed that pretty much half of Suna's population was standing around us. Then I saw Lady Chiyo on the ground, her eyes closed.

Gaara caught my expression and nodded. "Let us bow our heads and pray for Lady Chiyo." He announced to the surrounding crowd.

For minutes, we prayed and delivered our best wishes to Chiyo for the after-life. With the large cheering crowd, we made our way back to Suna.

* * *

** (\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Three days later I was finally back in Konoha. My team and Neji had forced me to check in at the hospital just to be safe. I had felt bad about leaving Gaara and my siblings, but I couldn't _not_ return. And Isobu or not, I still hated the desert.

I looked apathetically around my blank, too-white room. It was filled to the brim with letters, teddy bears and other good well gifts. From who? I didn't know. I ignored the gifts and let out a small breath in annoyance.

I pulled the needles and tubes out of me, the room going silent without the sound of the heart monitor. Then threw off my blankets and pushed my legs off the side of the bed. Inwardly sulking since my feet still didn't touch the ground, I pushed off the bed and landed silently on my feet.

I slipped out of my hospital gown and pulled on my standard jounin uniform. Strapping my container on my back, I transported myself out of the room to Kakashi's room which was nearby.

I quickly noted Naruto and Sasuke in the room, sitting on either side of Kakashi's bed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily and ran to glomp me. Water tripped him before he could touch me, something I learned to do from Gaara. Sasuke and Kakashi only nodded to me, the latter smiling.

I nodded to Kakashi and went to lean against the wall.

"Why aren't you in your room?" Sasuke finally asked. I stared at him then shrugged.

From the other-side of the door we heard the tapping of heels then, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE? DAMN IT SHE JUST GOT A BIJUU SUCKED OUT OF HER, DIED, AND BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE! FIND HER!"

Three pairs of eyes turned to me and I sighed. Nodding to my team, with a small smile I disappeared to hide from a crazed Tsunade.

* * *

**(\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

I watched Tsunade blankly as she eyed me and the three males that flanked my sides with hard amber orbs.

"Hokage-sama." I finally spoke apathetically. Her eyebrow twitched. "Why are we here?"

She cleared her throat and sat back. "As you know, Hyūga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke fought and killed Sasori of the Akatsuki. But not before he gave away information of where he was meeting Kabuto for information of Orochimaru."

Not commenting, I stared. She sighed and continued. "Sakura. Your team may be the 'legendary team seven' but I do not believe they are ready for this mission. That is why im sending you with Yamato, Itachi and Shisui."

She tossed me a scroll and I caught it without a glance at the thin parchment. Nodding, I bowed my head shallowly. "You leave in an hour."

Nodding once again, I didn't spare a glance at my new team before I disappeared to the hospital. In the room was Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. I nodded and dodged Naruto's attempt to hug me.

"I got a mission." I informed the three men. Kakashi and Sasuke cast a curious glance to the scroll In my hand. Before Naruto could throw a tantrum, I continued. "I am leaving in an hour."

"Who are you going with?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Yamato." I answered immediately.

Sasuke frowned but nodded as well. "Inform Neji where I went as well, will you?" I then teleported to my house to pack.

I showered and dressed in my black ANBU uniform. Discarding the tan cloak and black colored container of water, i turned to the mirror. I dried my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. My turtle ANBU mask hid the blue lines on my cheeks. I twisted a red scarf over my neck.

Throwing a small pack over my back, I body flickered to the gates. My eyes flickered to the long haired Uchiha heir who also had a red scarf wound around his neck.

Nodding to the three men, we took to the trees.

* * *

**(\( ◦︡ ◊ ︠ ◦)/)**

* * *

Itachi, Shisui, and I landed in front of Yamato before Kabuto could attack. I crouched low like a predator ready to spring and had to refrain from growling. Orochimaru smirked behind Kabuto, his snake-like eyes trained on me.

"Ah." He chuckled, his tongue coming out to lick his lips. "So we finally meet, little Sakura-chan."

* * *

**OHOHO****_HO _****didn't see that coming did ya? **

**Review and Follow **

**Love you Kiddies!**

**I will try to update as soon as my writer's block passes**


End file.
